


Shadow weaver, my tutor

by 4theTime



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Glimmer gets one f bomb, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, More tags to be added, Pining, Pranks, Slow Burn, Spoilers, after season 5, background glimbow and catradora, cheating exes, i know she’s evil but I love her, shadow weaver redemption, tutor shadow weaver, yup she lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4theTime/pseuds/4theTime
Summary: With your heart broken, your parents fighting, and your grades dropping, you could say you’re having a rough time.  Failing your major in magic is what pushes you to get a tutor, but maybe this mysterious tutor can help you fix more than your grades.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Fem!Reader /Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 182
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I’m brand spanking new to all this. Please feel free to leave any constructive criticism, it helps a bunch! This is a fem reader/shadow weaver fic because my fave character is barely getting any love! (Not that she deserves it, but still) Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy!

*tik* *tik* *tik*

You stare at the clock intently, just waiting for the day to end. You were in class, hardly listening to a word the professor said. Now that the war was over and Etheria was safe, education had become a priority in Mystacor once again. You silently bounced your leg under the table, impatient to leave the classroom and escape the boring drone of the lecture. You know you should be paying attention, especially since you were probably failing, but you just couldn’t focus. Your mind began to wander and you let it. Finally the clock hit three and the class began packing away their books and papers.

“Now remember class,” Castaspella remarked cheerfully. “Your reports have been sent to your parents regarding your scores in your classes.” You groaned, knowing full well your parents would not be happy with your grades. Castaspella Watched with a smile as your classmates began filing out. You grabbed your backpack and tried to quickly hide in the crowd and discreetly leave the classroom without your professor noticing you, but you weren’t as lucky as you’d hoped. “Oh, y/n, could you stay behind after class for a few minutes? I promise I won’t keep you long.” You stopped in your tracks and walked back into the classroom, standing by the teachers desk. You kept your eyes downcast, already prepared for the speech that was about to come.  
Once the rest of the class was all out in the hall and safely out of earshot before she turned and walked towards you. You heard her sigh as she took a seat and looked up at you. “So, you can probably guess why you’re here.” You nodded, keeping your eyes on the floor. Castaspella continued. “I know you’re a talented girl, you used to do quite well, especially in my class. What happened?” Not really wanting to tell her about your recent misfortunes, you simply shrugged and finally met her gaze. She had a soft expression. “Be honest with me, have you started the project that’s due in a few weeks?” You looked down a bit shamefully, muttering “no, Castaspella...” It was a rather large partner project that was assigned a month ago. Technically you did start on it, but you had left it with your ex girlfriend. You refused to talk to her, let alone finish a project, so you had practically kissed your good grade goodbye.  
“I see.” Castaspella said, tapping her chin in thought. She suddenly made a small “oh” sound and rifled through her desk drawers. You looked at her questioningly as she pulled out a small agenda, and extended it towards you. You took it and looked back up at her, a confused look gracing your features. “That-“ she stated, lightly tapping the front of the tiny planner in your hands, “is an assignment just for you. I’ll give you a passing grade for the large project, but only if you take private lessons and have your tutor sign off on this every day after an hour of working on magic after school every day.” Her cheerful smile turned gentle and she said “I know you are smart, and I won’t let one assignment drag you down. Now, run along, have a good weekend. You have until Monday to find yourself some private lessons.” You looked down at the agenda again and felt a small smile on your lips.  
“Thank you, Castaspella, have a good weekend too.” You knew your parents were gonna be pissed when you got home, but that wasn’t really new. What mattered was the fact that you had a plan, and it was better than just sulking around while your grades crashed. The encouraging words and help from you compassionate professor made you feel lighter as you started your trek home. There was only one question left; How were you going to find a tutor?


	2. Relocating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer, being the sweet soul she is, helps you out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may feel a little like filler, but it’s important for the plot I promise!

You walk along the path towards Bright moon, enjoying the calm noises of nature. You haven’t been able to take simple treks like this since the war ended, and that alone was only a few years ago. You remember growing up in mystacor, feeling mostly safe in the hidden kingdom, but you’ll never forget the paranoia you felt as the hord gained more and more territory every day. A shiver went down your spine at the memory of king Micah, chipped by horde prime and terrifying, being the one to invade the magical kingdom. You shook your head and opted to think of something else. The war was over. You were safe.   
You kicked a stone along the path, focusing on it as it rolled and bounced forward and eventually off the path. You watched it move further away at a lazy pace until it was stopped by a small rose bush. You paused and stared at the plant, memories suddenly flooding your mind. Roses, cruel things, weren’t they? So beautiful. They were worshipped and wanted by many, but if you were foolish enough to try and take one for yourself, it would selfishly prick you without hesitation. You remember picking one for the girl you loved once. It hurt, but you thought it was worth the pain to see her smile that gorgeous, deceitful smile. You turn away, unaware of the slight frown on your face as you continue walking. Suddenly the sound of nature isn’t as beautiful to you anymore, and your footsteps feel heavier.

Finally making it to Bright Moon, you smile gently at the wonderful sight. You are let in, the guards knowing that you’re a friend of Glimmer’s, and you make your way towards the throne room. While you walk through the halls, you see king Micah and wave. A large smile appears on his face and he walks up to you, enveloping you in a tight hug. “Y/N, welcome back! It’s been too long.” He lets you go and pats your head. Ever since you became friends with Glimmer, Micah had treated you as if you were his own daughter. You never minded, especially since your own father wasn’t very... well, fatherly. You can’t help but match his large smile.  
“What do you mean it’s been too long? It’s been a week!” You say, laugh as you lightly punch him in the arm. “Really? Could’ve sworn it’s been longer. Anyway,” he started, glancing at your backpack, “I assume you’ll be sleeping over again?”   
“Yep, in fact, have you seen Glimmer? I wanna talk to her before I unpack in the guest room.”   
Micah gestured down the hall he emerged from and said, “Right down that way, you were already going in the right direction. Bow’s there too.” “Thanks!” You say, beginning to walk away, but before you are out of earshot, you hear Micah chuckle and comment “Might as well change it from guest room to her room...” you smile gently and continue on. 

You open the doors to the throne room and walk in. You don’t realize how quiet you are until you find that neither Bow nor Glimmer notice you, not that you’re too surprised. They’ve been closer than ever after the war and as of right now they were practically inches apart. Glimmer sat on her throne, giggling and talking quietly with Bow, who stood and leaned in close to her. He was talking about some new arrows he had made, but he seemed more focused on making Glimmer smile than actually telling his story. They were both blushing and holding hands as they talked quietly. You actually got pretty close before they noticed you were there. You stood with a smirk and your arms crossed as they quickly jumped apart and started stuttering greetings. “H-hey, y/n, we didn’t know you’d be here so soon!” Bow quickly stammered out, to which Glimmer had elbowed him. He continued “Not that we’re not totally excited you’re here early! We were just uhhh-“ “-Discussing new inventions!” Glimmer finished, a nervous smile on her face.   
You raised an eyebrow knowingly and asked “Am I interrupting something?” You chuckled as their blushes deepened and Glimmer exclaimed “No! Bow was just leaving.” “I was? Ow- I mean- I was! Gotta go do some... invention stuff! See you guys later!” With another super discreet elbow from Glimmer, Bow hurried off. You suppressed a laugh and walked up towards Glimmer. She jumped off her throne and tightly encased you in a hug. ‘Like father like daughter’ you thought, squeezing her back. She beamed and said “I’m so glad you’re here! We’re gonna have loads of fun!” You grinned back and replied “I can’t wait, though, it looks like you were already having a good time.” You winked and her blush returned full force. “.... you’re not gonna let that go, are you?” “Nope!” She sighed in defeat but smiled nonetheless.   
You two walked out of the throne room and up towards the guest room you always use when you sleep over. On the way, you guys chatted about whatever crossed your minds. Soon you were In your room and you two were lounging on the bed.  
“I still find it a little weird that your aunt is my teacher. She’s great, don’t get me wrong, but it makes you realize what a small world it is, huh?” Glimmer nods her head in agreement. “Tell me about it! The woman that taught my father magic is literally living in my castle right now. Speaking of aunt Castaspella, how is her class?” You groan and let yourself fall back onto the bed dramatically as you tell Glimmer about your bad grades. “She’s a great teacher, but I’m just struggling I guess. I can’t focus.” “Have you talked to her about this? Glimmer asked with concern in her voice. “Kinda? Well, she talked to me. She gave me a different assignment.” You sat up, unzipped your backpack, and pulled out the little agenda Castaspella had given you. “She gave me this and every day after class I am to have my tutor’s signature to prove that I am getting one hour of private lessons. This starts on Monday.” Glimmer smiled and excitedly stated “This is great! You’ll get your grade back on track in no time! Who’s your tutor?” “Well,” you began sheepishly, “I don’t have one yet...” “What?!” Glimmer blurted out. You quickly responded “I just got this assignment today!” You flopped back down and closed your eyes in thought. ‘There has to be someone that would be willing to teach me’ Thankfully, Glimmer got an idea. “ I think I might know someone who is quite experienced in magic and has quite a lot of free time these days...” Glimmer pondered on this person while you bolted up in excitement. “Really?!” She looked uncertain and said “Maybe. She’s... unpredictable some might say. I am unsure if she’ll agree, but I’m willing to ask.” You encased Glimmer in a tight hug and gushed “Thank you so much! I owe you one!” She smiled and said “It’s no problem. I’ll talk to her tonight and I’ll let you know tomorrow, ok?” You nodded happily. “Sounds great!” Glimmer laughed and said, “Now... wanna go cause some trouble?” “As if you need to ask” you reply, already following glimmer out the door. You vaguely wonder who this mysterious tutor Glimmer would talk to is, and just as you’re about to ask for her name, you quickly forget amongst the giggles and games of the evening. Even Bow gets in on the fun. You three hang out and have fun until dinner. After eating, Glimmer bids you goodnight and you get ready for bed as she makes her way towards the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are liking this so far! I can’t believe people are reading my story, I’m so happy! Updates will come as time permits ! ^v^


	3. In the garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer makes good on her word and talks to Shadow Weaver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to follow Glimmer and Shadow Weaver!

After hugging you goodnight, Glimmer teleports to the castle’s main entrance. She’s about to go to the gardens, but stops at the sound of laughter. Adora and Catra are running up the path, playfully pushing each other and giggling at whatever inside joke was exchanged. They see Glimmer and run up to her, out of breath and waving happily.  
“Hey Glimmer!” Adora greets her. Glimmer smiles at them and says “Welcome home you two! What have you guys been up to?” They Give each other knowing looks and Catra slings an arm over her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Oh you know...” she says cheekily, “being upstanding citizens and not causing trouble.” Glimmer puts her hand on her waist and raises in eyebrow. She asks, “oh, is that so?” They both nod quickly and giggle at the obvious lie Catra told. Glimmer smiles and shakes her head. The brunette speaks up again. “What are you doing out here at night, Sparkles? Don’t you have a bedtime or something?”  
“I’m the queen, I can do as I please!” She stated in mock anger, crossing her arms. But she remembered why she was outside and continued. “I’m out here because... I need to talk to Shadow Weaver...” Catra and Adora’s smiles faltered at the mention of the sorceresses name.  
During the battle of Horde Prime, both Catra and Adora watched helplessly as Shadow Weaver sacrificed herself for them. To their surprise, She Ra healing the land had also brought back the sorceress.  
The three had a rocky relationship with each other, and although it had slowly gotten better over the years, it would never be perfect. Shadow Weaver acknowledged the abuse she had inflicted on them both in their childhood, and expressed her regret for it. She knew she had no right to ask for forgiveness, but was willing to do her best to work towards making it up to them anyways. Oddly enough, Catra was the first one to open up to her again. They talked about the young woman’s childhood, and found a bit of common ground between them. Adora still had trouble trusting Shadow Weaver, but it was slowly getting better With time.  
Adora looked slightly uneasy and asked “Why do you need to talk with her?” Glimmer responded, “It’s for y/n, she needs a tutor and, as of right now, she’s the best option.”  
“Are you sure? What if she uses her? What if-“ Catra puts a hand on Adora’s shoulder, calming her down. The blonde smiles gratefully and says “I’m just worried...” Glimmer gives her a small smile and says “I know, but I would never put our friend in danger. This might even be good for Shadow Weaver, she used to teach magic on Mystacor.” The two girlfriends nod in understanding and clasp hands. “Well,” Catra begins, starting to pull the blonde towards the castle. “We’re off to bed. See you in the morning, Sparkles.” Glimmer waves at them both and responds, “Goodnight, Horde Scum!” She giggles as the feline sticks her tongue out and disappears behind the doors of the castle. Glimmer turns towards the gardens and starts walking.  
Although Shadow Weaver has a room in the castle, she spends most of her time outside. The queen entered the small gazebo that the sorceress stood in, her back to Glimmer. Before she could say anything, Shadow Weaver greeted her. “Hello, your highness, and to what do I owe the pleasure?” She turned and faced the queen. Glimmer stood tall and stated, “I am here to ask for a favor.” The younger woman stepped forward as Shadow Weaver turned back to her roses, carefully snipping away dead leaves and wilting tips. “Oh? And what could such a powerful queen like yourself want from me?”  
Glimmer felt a twang of nervousness. What if Shadow Weaver refused and she got your hopes up for nothing? What if you failed your class? The young queen swallowed her doubts and said, “I have a friend who is having a bit of trouble in school. She needs a tutor and I thought that, well, since you were once a teacher and you are good with magic... that maybe... you know...”  
“I’d offer my time and teachings to a complete stranger?” Glimmer gave a tiny cough as her cheeks reddened slightly. “Well, kinda, yeah...” Shadow Weaver looked over her shoulder at the younger woman, fixing her with an intense gaze. She slightly narrowed her eyes and asked, “Is that an order, your highness?” Glimmer shook her head and said calmly, “Just a request.” The queen held the gaze of the sorceress, anxiety bubbling in her stomach as every second slowly ticked by. Finally, Shadow Weaver looked back at the task she was doing and responded, “Very well, I shall assist your friend in her studies. Send her to the garden tomorrow to discuss the details with me.” Glimmer let out a sigh of relief and smiled gratefully. “Thank you so much! Don’t worry, y/n is a fast learner and a great listener!” Glimmer teleported away, excited that she had successfully helped her friend out.  
Shadow Weaver continued tending to the rose bush in the small gazebo. She glanced over at the daisies she had planted years ago. Such cheerful, innocent things, weren’t they? Their beauty in simplicity for all to admire freely. ‘Y/n... quite a pretty name..’ the woman thought to herself, delicately caressing one of the small, white blossoms. In all honesty, she was looking forward to having a student once again. It’s been so long since she had been able to share her passion with another. Perhaps this girl would be gifted like Micah? She hoped so. Oh what fun it was teaching him! Such a free spirit bursting with power... it was rare, to say the least, finding one as talented as him. Once she was satisfied with her work for the night, she made her way into the castle and towards her room. She vaguely wondered what you were like before entering her room and closing her door.


	4. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet your soon-to-be tutor, and you could've never guessed who it was. You knew of the infamous Shadow Weaver, but now that you’re meeting her, she is nothing like the devious, power hungry sorceress you’d thought she’d be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay you’re finally meeting her!

Breakfast in Bright Moon was always a blast. You often had to be careful not to choke on your food from laughing at the jokes and stories everyone shared at the table. It got to the point where you were holding your stomach and drying your eyes as howls racked your body, and everyone else was in a similar condition. You truly loved every moment you were here and not at home. Everything was so different there. Your parents had gotten to the point where they could hardly stand each other, and you had almost gotten used to the constant, loud bickering between them. As much as you hated their fighting, it was better than when they weren’t. If they weren’t at each other’s throats, they were dead set on completely ignoring each other, and you dared not break the suffocating silence. Their frustrations would fall onto you from time to time, wether or not you’d done something to warrant their wrath. You were happy that you were an adult, so that you could leave whenever you wanted, but you knew that you eventually always had to come back. If you could afford to move out, you would, but college students always lived dependently until they graduated. This was just your reality, and you’d accepted it years ago, so you just enjoyed the time away from your house and held onto each joyful moment. 

After the meal was over, Glimmer pulled you away from the others and started walking with you towards the gardens. She was practically bubbling with happiness when she announced to you, “I found you a tutor! I asked a very skilled sorceress if she’d be willing to help you out, and she said yes! She even lives right here in the castle!” You felt relief, excitement, and gratitude wash over you, and you wrapped Glimmer in a hug and squealed out “Thank you so much!” She laughed in happiness and when you let go of her, you asked “What’s her name?” You were practically glowing until Glimmer visibly deflated slightly at the question. She bit her lip nervously and mumbled out, “About that...” you looked at her quizzically as she let out a sigh and smiled faintly. “It’s Shadow Weaver. She’s the one I talked to.” Your eyes widened in surprise. You’ve heard many stories about the infamous sorceress, most of them being quite bad. You never thought you’d actually meet her in your lifetime, so you had no clue what to expect.   
Glimmer took your look of surprise as a bad sign, waving her hands and shaking her head. She assured you, “Don’t worry, she’s harmless! well, not harmless, but she’s good, I swear!” You smiled at her reaction, finding it humorous, and said, “If you trust her, then so do I.” She relaxed and smiled too. You guys chatted the rest of the way.

Upon entering the gardens, you’d found yourself almost entranced by the beauty of it. Many would find such a dark display to be unpleasant, but you were oddly enchanted by the dusky colors. Your eyes scanned all the plants as you and Glimmer walked, each seeming more exotic than the last. Your eyes eventually landed on a figure. They seemed to be clipping away at the flowers with practiced precision. Glimmer was leading you towards the figure, and as you got closer, you noticed that they were cloaked in reds and had long, sinuous, pitch black hair. You could only see their back, but as you both approached, you heard a soft lilt. “Good morning, your highness.” Glimmer was about to reply when a guard suddenly arrived. She quickly said something about problem with another kingdom’s supplies. Glimmer groaned slightly and turned back to you. “I’ve gotta go, but I’ll be back as soon as I can.” And off she teleported, leaving you alone with Shadow Weaver.  
You turned to face her back, and felt a nervousness go through you. You weren’t good with strangers, especially alone, but you cleared your throat and stammered out, “H-hello, you must be Shadow Weaver...” you felt your face heat up but ignored it. You heard that smooth voice speak once again as she turned to face you. You were surprised to see that she was wearing a mask. You felt a bit more uneasy, knowing that it would be even harder to read her without seeing facial expressions. “That I am, and you must be y/n.”   
“Yeah, that’s me.” You said nervously. At a loss for words, you blurted out “I like your garden. It’s very... purple... and dark...” your face heated up more and you glanced down. Luckily, Shadow Weaver seemed quite amused by you, and said, “Thank you, though if you become any redder, I may confuse you with my roses.” She chuckled lightly as your cheeks darkened. The older woman calmly said, “The Queen informed me that you needed a tutor.” You nodded slightly and answered, “yeah... I’m about to fail my major in magic.”   
“That is quite a predicament indeed. What I don’t understand is why a powerful girl such as yourself would be having trouble in class.” She turned away from you and started walking towards a small gazebo. You were caught off guard by what the older woman said, and quickly trailed after her. “Wait, what do you mean powerful? You’ve never seen me do any spells before, how could you possibly know if I’m ‘powerful’?” She didn’t miss a beat as she replied, “Believe me, you have more talent than you are aware of. I could sense your raw energy from across the garden, my dear.” You felt yourself blush slightly at the pet name, but brushed it aside as you two entered the gazebo. You mumbled out “I think that was Glimmer you were sensing...” to which the sorceress said, “No, I’m positive that it was yours. You see...” She walked over towards the roses, softly holding a bud in her hand. “The Queen is like a rose. She has a very distinct aura of power, and I can easily identify it against other’s.” She glided towards the daisies, gently examining them. “But you...” she continued, snipping one of the white flowers and walking towards you. “Are more like a daisy. Many people don’t realize how capable these flowers are. They can grow healthily in almost any environment and make up a rather large portion of the flora population in Etheria.” She tucked the flower behind your ear and lifted your chin to look up at her. She gently rubbed her thumb on your cheek and murmured, “You are more powerful than you know.” As she turned away and set the scissors on a small table, you felt yourself blush again and your head lower. You reached up and felt the soft petals of the daisy, smiling gently.  
Your head snapped up at her voice once again. “Now, let’s discuss the details of our private lessons.”   
“Oh, yes, uh-“ you fished through the small shoulder bag you had, pulling out the small agenda. You handed it to her and continued. “Every day, after class, I need at least an hour of tutoring. After my time is up, you put your signature at the bottom of each day.” She looks through the empty planner as she listens to you. She looks up at you and says, “I see. Well I personally...” she hands the tiny book back. “Look forward to working with you, my dear.” You take the book and put it in your bag, feeling that same, small thrill at the pet name again.   
You reply “Me too, Shadow Weaver. I’ll see you Monday then.” You turn, about to leave, but then stop. “Did you mean what you said?” You ask, not turning to look back at her. You can feel her gaze on your back and you know she understands what you mean. Your hands squeeze your bag strap, a nervous habit amongst many. “Yes. I gain nothing from lying.” You turn to look at her and smile softly. “Thanks..” you mumble, and then start walking out of the gardens. Glimmer teleports near you and lets out a sigh. “Finally! We got it all figured out. So-“ you guys make small talk as you both head inside. 

Later that night in bed, you think about Shadow Weaver. Staring at the ceiling, you remember all the stories you’ve heard about this woman. You remember being told that she was an evil, power hungry, selfish monster. That she’s willingly take any side that could offer her more magic. That she only manipulated and lied to those around her and that she cared for no one but herself. You didn‘t disregard all these tales or stop believing them, but the kind woman you met today was definitely a different person than the stories written about who she used to be. You drifted asleep peacefully, eager for Monday to come.


	5. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your weekend is coming to a close and you are dreading the thought of going back to your house, but maybe Glimmer can fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer is the best like usual! Sorry it’s so short, there’ll be bigger chapters in the future!

Glimmer sits on the bed of the guest room, watching you pack your backpack. She tries to get you to engage in conversation more, and although you do your best, ultimately you become more or less silent, only acknowledging Glimmer as she talks.   
Finally she sighs and asks, “Ok, something’s up. What’s bothering you?” You glance up and shrug, going back to what you were doing. Glimmer smirks and says, “You do realize I can cast a spell to make you tell the truth right?” You give a small smile at her bluff and her expression softens. She leans a bit closer and says, “C’mon, tell me what’s wrong.” You look up towards her and murmur, “I just don’t want to go home...” your shoulders slump and you look at the backpack in your hands.   
It was Sunday afternoon and you knew that you had to get back to your house now that the weekend was over. To call that place ‘home’ felt like a lie. You were supposed to feel safe, welcome, and loved in your home. You weren’t supposed to feel like an unwanted burden.   
“Well...” Glimmer started, tapping her chin in thought. “What if you moved in here?”   
You chuckled, believing her to be joking and said, “If only I could, I’d love nothing more.”   
“Then do it!” Her voice sounded so happy, and as you looked up, you realized that she was being serious. Your eyes lit up with hope.   
“Really? Are you actually inviting me to live here in the castle?” She jumped up off the bed and exclaimed, “yeah! It would be great! Dad treats you like family, so I’m sure he would be just as happy too. Plus this guest bedroom is practically already yours-“  
“Your dad said the same thing a couple days ago.” You commented, to which Glimmer babbled out, “See?! You would fit in great!” She let out an embarrassed cough as she realized she’d been gushing and sat down next to you on the floor. Grinning, she took your hand and pleaded excitedly, “Move in. We want you here. Please.” You were at a loss for words. Instead a moment passed in silence, but then you practically flung yourself into a hug with your best friend and murmured, “Thank you...” She squeezed you back, softly saying “Let’s go get the rest of your stuff.” You let go of her and nodded.   
You, once again, were indebted to the compassionate queen. She’d offered help time and time again, but all she asked in for return was your friendship and happiness. You hoped that one day you could repay her kindness, but for right now, you just basked in the joy of finally having a home.

Moving what was left of your belongings from your old house to the castle was a pretty simple ordeal. Glimmer and Bow came with to help you pack. All your stuff fit comfortably into a few boxes and it only took two trips via teleportation to move out. Before you left, you told your mother that you were moving out and that they could sell your old bed frame and mattresses, though you were unsure if she heard you because all you got in response was a, “yeah that’s great, honey.” And a door shut on you. A part of you would miss this house. You couldn’t help it, you grew up here, but you were more than ready to say goodbye. Your Father didn’t even look up from his book as you walked out of the house with a box in your hands. Glimmer and Bow put their hands on your shoulders and you smiled in appreciation. Glimmer teleported you three to the castle and the last thing you saw was your parent’s house disappearing in sparkles.


	6. Beginning lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to look up. You have a good home, a great tutor, and paying attention in class is a bit easier, but then you’re reminded of how cruel life can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try to make this chapter nice and long so it makes up for the short one. Hope you enjoy!

Monday arrives and, despite not being a morning person, you are up earlier than you’ve ever been on a school day. On the way to the college on Mystacor, you hardly notice as you are happily humming an upbeat tune. In fact, you are so cheerful that you forget to notice the rose bush along the path.

During class, you hardly glance at the clock. For the first time in weeks, it’s actually possible for you to pay attention to the lecture Castaspella is giving you and your peers. Although you’re not perfectly back on track, you find yourself to be less eager to jump out of your chair and leave.   
You no longer stare at the clock, only glancing every once in awhile, and spend more time taking notes and doodling around the edges of your paper. When the bell does ring, you stay in your seat and pack your things at a calmer pace than the rest of your class. Castaspella bids them a good day as they file out and turns to smile at you as you walk to the front of the room.   
When you’re right in front of her she asks, “So, did you have any luck finding a good tutor?” You grin back and respond, “Yeah. I’m actually a bit excited to start my lessons.” Castaspella beamed at your answer and exclaimed, “How wonderful! Who is it?”   
“Shadow Weaver.”  
A moment passes.  
You could practically hear her smile hit the floor as she tried to cover her surprise. Your smile nervously fell too as she stuttered out, “S-Shadow Weaver?!” She realized how loud her voice became in disbelief and she cleared her throat, slightly red from embarrassment, and continued. “I think you should choose someone... more appropriate.” You raised an eyebrow in questioning. “What do you mean?” You asked. Who could be more appropriate than a former teacher? The same teacher that taught the great king Micah?  
Her eyes darted around, as if trying to find the right words to clearly voice her reasoning. “I mean...” she began hesitantly. “There are better- no- it’s just that- uh, well...” Finally she let out a small sigh and said, “She has hurt many people, and although I don’t distrust your judgment...” You smiled in understanding and said “You don’t trust her.” Your teacher nodded and put a her hand on your shoulder to offer one more chance to change your mind.  
“Y/N, I know you have only heard of her through the stories we tell, and although she has changed- I think- perhaps you’d feel.... safer with somebody different? It’s not too late to find someone else.” You smiled softly at her concern and shook your head. “Don’t worry, I have gotten the chance to meet her. I don’t know why but...” you thought back to your interaction with the older Sorceress and felt a warmth in your chest remembering her kindness towards you. “I trust her.” Castaspella huffed in defeat and smiled. “Well, she is a good teacher, I’ll admit.” Her smile faded and concern returned as she urged, “Just promise me that you’ll be careful, alright?” You smirked at the motherly woman and replied, “Always. See you tomorrow, teach!” You walked out the door and Castaspella waved after you. She looked out the window, silently reassuring herself that the sorceress had changed in hopes to ease her own worries.

You did your best to hide your excitement for your first private lesson with Shadow Weaver. You weren’t sure why you wanted to spend more time with this woman, but you brushed it aside and set a brisk pace through the garden. On your way towards the small gazebo, you only slowed down to admire the plants around you. Your eyes landed on some daisies and you smiled. You reached out, intending just to feel the soft petals, but before your fingertips could make contact, you heard a voice from behind you. “If you wanted more, my dear, you need only ask.” You jumped and whirled around to face the tall, masked figure. She seemed amused by your reaction as you stammered out, “N-no! I, uh, wasn’t gonna take any, I just think they’re soft...” she chuckled and turned, walking towards a more open area of the garden.   
You caught up to her and walked by her side as she said, “I assume you’re here for a lesson.”   
You nodded and said, “That’s the plan. Are we gonna do something cool like make a glamour? Oh! Or cast a truth spell?” There was a bounce in your step at all the exciting possibilities, but you were caught off guard by the hearty laugh the older woman gave. “Oh, my dear, as talented as you are, we need to start much smaller than that.” You blushed a bit but ignored it. You didn’t know if it was from embarrassment or... something else.  
You both stopped at a small table you assumed was moved to the clearing in the garden in preparation for your lesson. On the table there was a pencil, a palm-sized stone, and a heavy book. You could probably guess what you were being taught.   
Shadow Weaver gestured towards the pencil and said, “Now, what you’re going to do is try to pull this pencil towards you. It’s slightly more advanced than most start, but it will help me see how far along you are in your learning process. If you can accomplish that, then we will move on to the heavier objects.” You nodded at the instructions and gave a quick “Ok...” before lifting your arm and concentrating on the writing utensil. You made a beckoning motion with your hand, and although the pencil wobbled slightly, it didn’t move towards you. Without realizing it, your eyebrows furrowed slightly as you tried again. You made a few more attempts, but each time was less successful than the last.   
Finally, you let out a sigh of frustration and dropped your arm back to your side. You glared at the ground as anxious thoughts swirled through your mind. What if you weren’t any good with magic? What if you failed your class? What if... you disappointed Shadow Weaver? You were afraid to look up at your tutor, knowing that there would only be dissatisfaction staring back. You were expecting a reprimand or an annoyed sigh, but not a small laugh. You looked up and reddened from embarrassment. Were you... that bad at magic? You shoulders slumped and you turned back to the table. You mumbled out, “That bad?” You could hear a smile in her voice as she replied, “No, my dear, your technique and execution are perfect. The problem is much deeper than that...” Before you could turn and ask her what she means, you are frozen in place.   
You feel her standing right behind you. She puts a hand on your side and leans in towards your ear. “Now...” she puts her other hand on yours and raises it up. “Try again, but this time, clear your mind of any troubles you may be having. Until magic becomes fluent to you, distractions and frustrations will make it nearly impossible for you to focus your power.” You don’t reply, unsure if you can. Your face feels like it’s on fire.   
You take a deep breath and try again. You don’t focus on any doubts or troubles you have.   
Like magic, pun intended, the pencil rolls right towards you, and you gasp. A smile slowly spread on your face as you hear a soft murmur in your ear once again saying, “Very good. Try the stone.” She retracted her hand from yours and placed it on your shoulder. It took a few tries, but sure enough, the stone rolled towards you in the same manner the pencil had. You can’t help but let out a small victory hoot and Shadow Weaver feels a familiar fondness wash over her.  
Oh how much you remind her of young Micah. She sees the same passion and power flowing through your veins that she saw in his. Something about you is quite different though, but she can’t explain it. There’s something she feels radiating off you... an electricity she’s never felt before. Hopefully she can figure it out in the time you’ll spend together.   
The heavy book proves to be quite a bit more of a struggle than the lighter objects had. You’re several times in before you hear a smooth lilt whisper into your ear, “Relax, my dear...” You feel a bit warmer, but disregard it.   
She continues in a soft tone, “Focus on something that brings you peace or comfort. It may help calm you” To emphasize her point, she slides her hand down your arm and gently fixed the tense form your hand had taken. You found yourself wanting to lean into the warm touches. You focus on the heat emitting from the older woman behind you, the way her fingertips glided across your skin to your hand, her other hand keeping a firm grip on your side, and the smooth words dancing into your ears. You felt oddly safe right here like this and... calm. Taking another deep breath and keeping Shadow Weaver in the forefront of your mind, you beckoned the book and it smoothly slid towards you.   
Your eyes widened and you said softly in disbelief, “I... I did it.” Shadow Weaver took a step back and watched you stare at the large book directly in front of you. If you’d have not been in such a state of surprise, you’d have missed the warmth. Nonetheless, you turned, beaming, towards your tutor and exclaimed excitedly, “I did it! Oh my God I can’t believe this! I-!” You suddenly turned red and looked down embarrassed. “Um- I mean, thank you!” She let out a small laugh and said, “You are quite welcome. As I’d already suspected, you are quite talented. It’s just a matter of...” she continued on, sharing with you lessons and teachings for the rest of your time together. 

As the days went on, you two were becoming more and more comfortable with each other. Each had grown to have quite a fondness of the other that neither could quite explain. At some point you had found out that the wise sorceress even had a sense of humor.  
School was getting easier, especially now that you actually knew what Castaspella was talking about. You didn’t realize how far you’d gotten behind on key terms and units in the last few weeks. Castaspella was becoming more and more delighted with your progress, observing quite an uptick in your work ethic. Glimmer had happily noticed that you’d seemed much more cheerful and playful in the last few days. For the first time in, well, a long time, everything seemed... alright. Great even. But even the sun can go down in paradise.   
You were walking home- it felt so nice to call it that- when you were stopped dead in your tracks. A head of familiar blonde hair and a devious smile stood in your path. There was a red rose clip in her hair. You felt your throat go dry and your palms start to sweat. She held your gaze and slowly walked towards you until she was only a few feet away. You felt your world shatter around you. You felt rage, sadness, shock, and indecision swirl in the pit of your stomach. You started shaking, suddenly feeling cold, but somehow were also becoming soaked with sweat by the minute. Your entire body tensed as she opened her mouth to speak. “Y/n, it’s been so long...”


	7. Shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being faced with Malorie, your ex, leaves you a devastated mess, but you receive comfort from an unlikely place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No offense to anyone named Malorie! It’s a lovely name but I just randomly chose it for the evil ex. I hope y’all enjoy!

“It’s been so long, y/n...”  
There she stood. Malorie. You froze in place, as if your feet were submerged in quick sand. She smiled at you and it made your stomach lurch. You continued to shake, unable to stop yourself, as she looked you up and down. It had been about a month since you’d broken up with her. You walked in on her and another girl from the school and had cut all ties with the blonde. You thought the complete radio silence was enough of a hint that you didn’t want to talk with her, but apparently not.   
She continued on, noticing with satisfaction the affect she was having on you. “I thought I’d find you here. Word around the school says you’ve moved into Bright Moon.” Her face softened as she took a step forward. She was so close now. Too close.  
She shook her head slightly as if in sympathy and said, “I’m happy to hear that. I remember how much you hated your parents’ house. You used to sleep over all the time to avoid going back...” You felt like you were in a trance. The memories she brought up were like punches to the gut. You couldn’t move as you saw her hand slowly came up to your cheek. Her fingertips stroked your skin and it felt like hot embers searing your flesh. You felt a familiar ache in your chest, as if there was a gaping hole where your heart should be.   
She glanced down at your lips, a small smile on her face and whispered, “We could be like that again...” Her words are what finally snapped you out of your trance. You slapped her hand away and took a step back. She didn’t look at all discouraged as she took a forward. You slowly backed away and she confidently walked towards you. She started talking again, each word feeling like ice being poured down your back. “C’mon babe-“  
“Don’t call me that.”  
She smirked and ignored you. “I know I messed up, but I swear it meant nothing to me.” Your back hit a tree and she placed her hands on either side of your head. She leaned in closer, mumbling, “I was just lonely... I missed you so much...” your jaw clenched painfully, the stress of the situation almost tearing you apart. You couldn’t even open your mouth to speak as she rambled on. “Remember how we used to sneak out at night and play on the beach together? Or when we finally learned how to draw spells? ...Or our first kiss?” Of course you remembered all of this, how could you forget? Each good memory you had with Malorie haunted you more than any of the bad ones ever could.  
Your voice shook as you let out a quiet, “Stop...”  
She ignored you once again and took your hand, which was hanging limp by your side, and placed it on her chest. You could feel her heart racing. She uttered out one last sentence that finally caused you to shatter.   
“I still love you...”   
your eyes shot wide with rage as you snatched your hand away. You forcefully pushed past her, causing her to stumble back a bit and you began sprinting towards the castle. Hot tears began leaking from your eyes and you tried to wipe them away as fast as they appeared.   
Malorie watched you run away, smirking. She turned and started walking towards Mystacor, content with her work for now.

As you ran, you hardly noticed the clouds gathering above you. It didn’t look like it was going to rain, but the sun was blocked out nonetheless. You slowed your pace to a walk and tried to calm your breathing. Your chest hurt, but whether it was from running or your fight, you didn’t know. You were able to calm down slightly as you got to the garden. You wiped your eyes one last time and kept your head down to avoid Shadow Weaver noticing your puffy expression. As you made your way towards the small gazebo, you noticed the Sorceress tending to the roses. You looked away from her handy work and dropped your backpack on the ground. Without looking up, she absentmindedly commented “You’re late.” You mumbled “Sorry.” Under your breath and knelt to unzip your backpack and retrieve the small agenda. She finally finished and turned around. She walked to the small table and set down her clippers. The sorceress faced you and asked, “What was keeping you?”   
She didn’t seem upset, just curious. You answered quickly, “Nothing.” While keeping your head down.   
A moment passed.  
“You are a terrible liar, my dear.”   
You frowned and snapped. “Whatever. Let’s just get this lesson over with.” You turned to walk out, but were stopped by a hand grabbing your arm. “Hey, what are you-?!” She whirled you back to face her and lifted your chin to look her in the eyes. The slits in her mask narrowed as she observed your face. You stayed silent, confused by her behavior. She kept her hold on you and asked, “What is troubling you?” You glared at her and tried to pull away. You practically shouted, “It’s none of your business!” The last thing you wanted to do was talk about your stupid ex. The older woman refused to let you go as you thrashed in her arms. She calmly asked you, “What happened?”   
She knew that she should leave you alone, but Shadow Weaver felt an unfamiliar responsibility to help you. A small part of her was also curious to see if this was the doing of anyone in particular. She ignored the pang of anger she felt at the possibility of someone putting you in this state and continued to keep a grasp on you. You shouted more at your tutor, “Let go! It doesn’t matter!” As your twisted and pulled. At some point, your shouts turned to tears and even to heaving sobs.  
All the pain, anger, anxiety, and fear from seeing Malorie had poured out despite how hard you’d tried to keep it in. The last thing you shuddered out was, “I hate her...”   
You dropped your agenda, letting the tears stream down your face.   
You finally stopped resisting and had nearly gone slack in the older woman’s arms. You buried your face into Shadow Weaver’s neck and hugged your arms into yourself. Her arms circled around you protectively and she silently held you as you hiccuped and sniffled. You leaned into her embrace, and although you knew you’d be embarrassed about becoming so emotional around her later, you felt a much needed relief.   
Shadow Weaver began stroking your hair comfortingly and your trembling soon subsided. Neither of you said anything as the minutes stretched on. You couldn’t find it in yourself to break the silence, enjoying it too much. The sorceress didn’t mind either, continuing her strokes and holding you in the quiet of the early evening. Ever since you’d broken up with Malorie, you’d been at odds with yourself. You felt an inner turmoil that seemed to grow with every day that passed, but for the first time since that awful split, you felt at peace.


	8. Under the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your recent interaction plagues you, but a much-needed talk in the moonlight helps you find the piece of mind that you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to capture Shadow Weaver’s personality, but we’ll see if I can do that queen justice haha! Hope you guys enjoy!

You were sitting in class, staring at your paper. There was a test everyone was working on, but you could hardly even read what was on the page.  
*tic* *tic* *tic*  
You glanced at the clock. It seemed to taunt you as everyone continued scribbling away at their sheets.  
*tic* *tic* *tic*  
The sound of the clock seemed to grow louder in the quiet room. You stared at your empty test, squinting to read the blurry print.   
*tic* *tic* *tic*  
Finally, the first question came into focus.   
‘Why do you disappoint?’   
Your brows furrowed in confusion.   
*tic* *tic* *tic*  
Each tic of the clock sounded like a blast going off in your ears. You covered them, trying desperately to block out the racket.  
*TIC* *TIC* *TIC*  
Your head pounded, eyes watering at the pain.  
*TICTICTICTICTICTIC-*  
Silence.   
You looked up, the classroom was empty except for you and Castaspella. You looked at the clock, shocked to see that class ended a few minutes ago. You scrambled out of your seat to the front of the class to hand Castaspella your paper. As soon as you got to her desk, you stammered, “I-I must have lost track of time-“  
“Again?” Castaspella looked up from her grading book and fixed you with a glare. She sighed and continued impatiently, “We’ll talk about your grades at a later date. I have more important issues to deal with.” She looked back down and you mumbled out a quick, “I’m sorry...” and left the room.   
As you opened the door, you found yourself in your old living room. You sat down on the couch and your parents walked in. You hesitated before speaking. “Mother, Father, you wanted to speak to me?” They frowned down at you, your Mother being the one to speak first. “How long?” At your visible confusion, your Father sighed and and finished your Mother’s thought. “How long are you going to keep on disappointing us?” Your mouth opened but no words came out. Shock engulfed you. Your throat felt like sandpaper and your legs felt like liquid as they continued berating you.   
“All we ask is for you to pass your classes, but even that is too hard for you.”  
“Maybe if you actually put any effort into your responsibilities, you wouldn’t be such a disappointment.”   
“It’s because of you that we can’t get along.”  
“We were a happy family until you started being such a problem.”  
They went back and forth. Each statement stinging more than the last. You felt guilt boiling deep in your gut. You couldn’t bear to hear another word they had left to say. You shot up and ran towards the door, but before you could reach the knob, you felt a hand encircle your wrist and yank you around. Your blood ran cold at the sight of Malorie standing there, an amused smile playing on her lips. You tried to tug your arm out of her grip, but she pulled you towards her and wrapped an arm around your waist.   
You felt like you were becoming weaker with every attempt to free yourself from her clutches. She swayed you both, as if in a dance, and started to speak to you. “You know... ever since we broke up, your life has done nothing but gotten worse. Do you think that’s a coincidence?” Her words, although softly spoken, had a malicious edge to them. She smiled sweetly as she continued.   
“You really aren’t strong enough to stand on your own. One thing goes wrong and you completely slip up.” She started leading you up the hill, to the edge of the cliff. “You are nothing on your own. You aren’t a good daughter, a good student, you weren’t even a good enough girlfriend.” You stared, mortified, at her. You couldn’t help but believe everything she said. She leaned in close and whispered into your ear, “you’ve disappointed everyone in your life. I can’t wait until you disappoint Shadow Weaver too.”   
With that last sentence, she lets you go and steps back. You fall backwards off the cliff and her horrible smile is the last thing you see before you’re sent plummeting into darkness.

You bolt straight up in your bed, gulping in large intakes of breath. Panicking, your eyes dart around the room. You realize it was just a nightmare and your breathing slows.   
Now that you’re no longer in a frenzy, you realize you’re soaked in sweat. You grumble and get up, making your way to the dresser. You pick out some pajama pants and a tank top and take them to the bathroom.

After a quick bath, you leave your room and start to wander around the castle halls. It must be quite late since it’s silent as you walk. You don’t really know or care where you’re going, you just aren’t ready to go back to bed yet. You can’t stop thinking about your dream as you walk, The image of everyone’s faces staring you down haunts you. Without realizing it, you find yourself in the garden. It’s a clear night with a full moon. The stars shine bright and beautiful. You close your eyes and just focus on the quiet chirping of crickets and cicadas. A cool breeze dances on your skin as you wrap your arms around yourself.   
“A bit late for an evening stroll, isn’t it?” Startled, you whip around to see Shadow Weaver looming over you. Was she always that tall? You look down, a small blush on your cheeks as you reply, “I could say the same thing about you.” She chuckles at your retort and replies, “I don’t have classes in the morning.” You let out a small huff and smile. “I suppose you’re right... Sorry, I didn’t know anyone was awake.” Shadow Weaver shook her head, amused, and said “It’s quite alright, my dear. Walk with me?” You silently agreed and matched her smooth strides. The wind picked up slightly, not that you minded, but you did notice how it made the older woman’s black hair flow elegantly behind her. Was it always that long? And... pretty? You quickly looked away, your face heating up, and cleared your throat. Shadow Weaver glanced down at you and you quietly asked, “So, why are you awake?” She responded, “The moon is full tonight. Quite lovely, wouldn’t you agree?” You nodded and said, “Yeah, it is, but why wait until the middle of the night to see it?”   
“Would you rather I try to gaze at it during the day?” You giggled at her answer and replied, “No, but it would have looked exactly the same a few hours ago.”   
“You are correct, but everyone was also awake a few hours ago.” You couldn’t help but let out a laugh at her response. Not that you could tell, but a smile graced her lips.  
You both entered the glass gazebo that held a portion of her garden before she asked you, “Now, why are you awake?” You were dreading that question, but it was only fair that you answer since she answered yours first. “I can’t sleep.” You leaned against the archway as she went to the table and picked up her clippers.   
“Nightmares?” You nodded and she hummed in response, walking around and snipping off pieces of certain plants. As she worked she asked, “Does this have anything to do with yesterday?” Upon being reminded of your emotional behavior, your face became red with embarrassment and you stammered out, “y-yeah, kinda...” you crossed your arms and looked at the ground mumbling out, “Thank you, by the way, for yesterday... you know...” Your face felt like it was on fire. Shadow Weaver brought the plant pieces to the center table, which held a cup, and said, “It’s alright, my dear, though now I am quite curious as to what’s causing you such distress.” She put the pieces into the cup and began casting a spell you didn’t recognize. You watched as her fingers gracefully danced over the glass for a moment.   
You knew she was waiting for an answer, so you sighed and said, “Just... don’t laugh, ok?” You glanced up to see Shadow Weaver nod as she continued the spell.   
You looked down, feeling a bit of shame and embarrassment as you started to explain what happened with Malorie. You told Shadow Weaver about the cheating and the fight, and by the end of it, you felt emotionally drained.   
The sorceress listened intently to every word and silently handed you the cup that was on the table. You looked at it questioningly and she replied, “It’s tea. It will induce drowsiness and help with unpleasant dreams.” You smiled gratefully and took a sip of the delicious, warm drink. The older woman put a hand on your cheek and said, “Do not let this interaction cause you any more pain. You are above her. Do you understand?” Shadow Weaver’s warm hand felt soft on your skin. Your cheek began to warm up under her touch, but in the best way. You smiled sincerely and nodded up at the older woman.   
You two chat as you sipped your tea, enjoying the quiet of the night. It’s easy talking to Shadow Weaver, easier than it was talking to most other people. You both found comfort in the other’s company in a way neither really found familiar. This was new, but very welcome.  
When your cup was empty, you placed it back on the table and stretched, yawning. You could feel it taking affect. Hell, you felt like you were already half asleep.  
You walked towards Shadow Weaver, hardly aware of what you were doing, and threw your arms around her shoulders. She was surprised for a moment, but reciprocated the embrace. You felt so warm in her arms as you mumbled out, “Thanks, Shadow Weaver... Goodnight...” You yawned again and let go, making your way back towards your room.   
If you had glanced over your shoulder on your way out of the garden, you would have noticed how the sorceress’ gaze followed after you. She felt it again, that electricity. It was so subtle, yet powerful too. Oh what a wonder you were. Shadow Weaver looked up at the moon, thoughts of your interactions swirling in her head.


	9. New Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Shadow Weaver learn more about each other during a bit of an explosive accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try to make these chapters longer, I just get so excited to get to my favorite parts that I speed up! Haha I hope you guys enjoy!

‘You are above her. Do you understand?’

Shadow Weaver’s words played in your head while you walked to Bright Moon. It’s been about a week since that night, but the sweet taste of tea and the shine of the full moon seemed to reside in the back of you mind. Each day that has passed since, you feel yourself growing closer to her.

Being with her brings you a sense of comfort that you don’t find yourself experiencing with many others. She seemed to be quite comfortable with you as well, sharing fascinating stories of her past in both the horde and Mystacor.  
Shadow Weaver made a point to be honest about who she once was, even if she was not proud of it. She admitted to you, during a lesson about the history of dark magic, that her two motivations in the past were revenge and self perseverance. You remember commenting, “Sounds kinda lonely to me.”  
She seemed surprised and replied, “I suppose it was...” Although you went back to working on your research for the lesson, her eyes lingered on you for a moment. You were quite a curious girl.

A story that never fails to make you shriek with laughter is of how Catra received her name.  
“Seriously?! You let Adora name her Catra Applesauce Meowmeow?!” You were gasping, struggling to even breath as laughter shook you. Shadow Weaver simply shrugged and replied, “She found her, it seemed only appropriate to let her name her too. Back then, I didn’t particularly care what the stray was named.” You heaved, holding onto your stomach.

You giggled at the memory, a faint smile on your lips as you continued on. She made you swear not to tell Catra that she told you the feline’s full name, which you agreed to after some convincing. 

You walked into the garden and saw Shadow Weaver putting some items into a small bag. She was standing at The small table you used during your first lesson carefully measuring out ingredients. You smiled and walked towards her.  
“Hey there, Shadow Weaver, whatcha up to?”  
You asked, noticing a clear spot on the table and hoisting yourself onto it. You crossed your legs once you were comfortably seated and turned to face your tutor. 

She continued her measurements and answered, “Hello, dear, I’m packing the necessary ingredients we need for the spell we are performing today.” You perked up a bit and said, “What kind of spell? Am I gonna explode stuff?”  
New spells always excited you, and each time you asked if it included explosions. Like usual, Shadow Weaver chuckled at your anticipation, but unlike usual, she replied, “Yes. This time you will ‘explode stuff’ as you so gracefully put.”  
You gasped, eyes wide, And jumped down from the table. “Really? Finally!” You exclaimed.  
You took off your backpack and dropped it to the ground, thrilled for the lesson to start. Shadow Weaver finished packing the small bag and put it into a hidden pocket on her dress, saying, “We will need to perform it elsewhere. The castle, along with its inhabitants, would be at risk if we cast it here.” She began drawing a teleportation spell as you asked, “Where are we going to do it then?” She finished up the spell and said, “There is a rocky plain not too far. It’s one of the safest places to practice these sorts of spells.” She stepped into the circle and outstretched her hand to you. As you took it, she pulled you in and wrapped her other hand around your waist. You felt your stomach do a small flip and your face heat up, but ignored them.

The two of you disappeared from the gardens and appeared in a barren, rocky plain.  
She let go of you and took out the small bag she had brought. She hesitated for a moment, staring at the bag In her hands. She looked to you and said, “I know I’ve already informed you that this is a dangerous spell, but there is something else I must tell you about.” You nodded, returning her gaze and listening intently. Seeing her suddenly grow sullen caused you to start feeling unsure. Your grin fell as the Sorceress spoke.

Although you enjoyed joking around with the older woman, you also knew that there were times when you had to take these lessons very seriously. Magic was a beautiful force, but could also be unforgiving if treated without care.  
You could hear the concern in her voice as she spoke, knowing that she was worried about the possibility of this spell going awry. 

“When you perform such a powerful spell as this, it can take its toll on you. You will feel it begin to drain you, and you may become exhausted.” She put her hand on your shoulder, an edge of caution to her voice.  
“Even if you begin to grow tired, do not stop the spell. There are... dangerous consequences to incompletion” She lifted her hand from your shoulder to your cheek, which became hotter, and asked, “Are you ready, my dear?” You gulped and nodded, hoping she didn’t notice your reddened expression.  
You felt like all your previous anticipation had turned to anxiety instead. Spells like this always seemed like fun when you read about them, but now you only felt nervous as Shadow Weaver handed you the bag. You looked down at it in your hands, but back up at her, uneasy and fidgeting slightly. She nodded in reassurance and you felt a bit better. 

You walked a few steps away from Shadow Weaver and knelt down. You emptied the bag into your hand and felt the ingredients become a bright, glowing sand. You closed your hand around the sand, making a loose fist and raised it right above the ground in front of you.  
You began pouring the bright substance into the shape of the spell, having practiced the drawing several times.  
Soon the spell was ready and you stood up. Shadow Weaver walked over to you and murmured, “Perfect.” To which you smiled. 

She looked down at you and said, “Remember, do not stop once you start. If you start to lose control, try to regain your focus.”  
You looked up at her, a grin of determination on your lips and replied, “Got it.”  
You felt a bit of your previous excitement return as you raised your arms over the drawing. You felt power flow through you as the spell lifted off the ground and started to weave itself into a fiery sphere.  
You felt a sense of pride as you maneuvered the orb to be in front of you. A large smile grew on your face as you stared with pride at your creation. You were about to finish casting the spell when you noticed that it began growing. You suddenly started growing tired, as if you’d not slept in days.  
Your smile dropped and you struggled to even stay standing. The destructive spell grew with every second and your body shook with effort not to buckle in on itself. 

Shadow Weaver’s eyes widened and you heard her say, “Don’t lose focus! Finish the spell!” You felt the wind whipping almost painfully against your skin as the unstable spell continued to expand. You felt like you were losing feeling in your arms and legs. You knew that you only had moments left of consciousness if you didn’t cast this spell quickly.  
With a grunt, you put as much power as you could into casting the explosion. You aimed it towards a large boulder in the distance, but your lack of strength had caused it to land a little too close to you and Shadow Weaver instead.

Before you could process what was happening, you felt yourself being pulled to the ground and something warm covering you. A large *BOOM* went off and you curled into yourself. You gulped in air and felt yourself trembling. The exhaustion and fear clashed inside of you, making a very odd and awful combination. 

It took you a moment to realize what had happened, but once your heart had slowed down and your pulse stopped thumping in your ears, you took in the situation.  
You were on the ground, there was a huge shield spell at your feet, an even bigger crater on the other side, and Shadow Weaver draped over you. You realized that, seeing how you missed your aim, the older woman had put up a shield and had also used her own body to protect should her spell fail. 

You felt your cheeks heat up as Shadow Weaver rose slightly, looking you over. She was parallel to you, using her knees and Arms to support herself. Your heart sped up again as you stared up at her from the ground. She was only inches above you...  
“Are you alright?” She asked, worry evident in her voice. You nod slightly and quietly reply, “y-yeah...” 

She sits up and pulls you into a sitting position as well. You lean against her, not that you have a choice, but enjoy it nonetheless.  
Your entire body feels like jelly and you could hardly move. You fall silent as Shadow Weaver draws a teleportation spell. Your eyes travel to the large crater only a few feet away. You feel guilt start to grow in the pit of your stomach as the reality of the situation began to sink in.  
If Shadow Weaver has been even a second slower than she was, you both would've been injured, or worse. You lost control, and it was pure luck that you got to walk away from this mishap with only an exhausted body. 

Once she finished the spell, she picked you up bridal style and carried you into the circle. You let your eyes drift close as you hung limply in her arms. 

When you opened your eyes, you were surprised to find yourself in your room. You looked up quizzically at the sorceress and she said, “I assumed you’d prefer to be here than in the garden.” A small smile appeared on your lips, but soon faded as you looked away. Your eyebrows knitted together in shame as she put you down on your bed and helped you get under the covers. 

Before she could leave, you used what little strength you had left and weakly gripped onto her sleeve. She turned back to you, confused, and you said, “I’m sorry...”  
She took your hand in hers and used the other one to affectionately move a small lock of your hair from your face. She leaned down, touching her forehead to yours, and said softly, “You did nothing wrong.” Her words eased your guilt, and you quickly fell asleep.  
She noticed that you had gone slack and your breathing turned even. She chuckled quietly and smiled fondly at your sleeping form. She admired the peaceful look on your face, it being a rare spectacle to her.  
She often found that you almost always looked like you were tired or tense. Even when you were telling jokes and laughing, you seemed like there was always something worrying you. She also tended to notice that your face would often become quite red around her, which she found immensely to her liking. 

She placed a hand gently on your cheek and stroked it with her thumb. You unconsciously leaned slightly into the touch in your sleep and Shadow Weaver felt her pulse increase.  
She ignored the reaction her heart seemed to have to you and retracted her hand. 

Her eyes studied you for a moment, as if trying to gage your true potential simply from sight. You were much more powerful than she had previously assumed you to be. Today’s spell went wrong because she had underestimated your magic. She realized she would have to change her teaching technique, especially if she wanted to avoid injuring you in the future.  
Giving you one last look, she made her way silently out your door and down the hall.


	10. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time goes on, you find yourself thinking about Shadow Weaver more and more often. You don’t think much of it, even when she shows up in your dreams, until your friends start to tease you about having a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clueless people need love too haha!

As the days went on, everything seemed normal. You continued lessons, improved in your classes, and spent time with your friends. Something was a bit different though, and it was the fact that you seemed a bit... distracted lately. 

Glimmer was the first to notice. She would observe that every once in awhile, you’d stare off in thought. Sometimes you’d smile, and sometimes your face would be tinted pink. It didn’t take her long to realize that something was up, and when she did, she brought it up to Bow. They both then would watch you every now and then, giggling at how cute it was when you’d stare off with your head in the clouds.

The truth of the matter was, you were thinking about Shadow Weaver. You didn’t know why, but you enjoyed reminiscing about the time you spent together.   
Whether you were in class, at the table, or studying, you always had a way of letting your imagination wander. You didn’t fantasize of anything in particular when you daydreamed about the older woman, you simply just thought about how sweet she was, how beautiful her hair looked, how elegant her movements were, and how smooth her voice sounded.   
You’d thought to yourself once how fitting the name ‘Shadow Weaver’ was. The sorceress had a way of silently gliding about, as if she were an actual shadow. Her ebony hair and dark clothing could easily keep her hidden against the shroud of night. 

These thoughts seemed to only multiply, even when you were asleep. You’d began dreaming about the older woman. They were simple dreams at first. Maybe she’d simply show up in the background of whatever your mind was making up as you slept. Sometimes she’d talk to you, but it was a fleeting moment amongst many. As time went on, though, she would become the focus of your mind.   
A few times a week, you’d have a dream that orbited around Shadow Weaver. These had become your favorite type of dreams.   
In said dreams, you’d usually be either in the garden or maybe in a bedroom. Instead of talking about spells or school, you’d simply talk about your day or subjects you enjoyed. 

She’d let you comb your fingers through her hair, or let you lay your head on her lap.   
One time, and this is perhaps your favorite dream, you remember sitting next to her in the garden. It was a sunny day and there were a lot of daisies in Blume. She turned to you and said “Close your eyes.” You did as she asked and a moment later, felt her lips against your cheek. You smiled and wrapped your arms around her. She whispered something to you, but you don’t remember what she said. She leaned back, bringing you with her, as she lay down in the soft grass. You were laying on top of her, your head comfortably cradled against her breast. You kept your eyes closed, almost afraid that she would disappear if you didn’t.

When you finally opened your eyes, you were alone and it was time to get up for school. You remember blushing as you got ready and started walking. You couldn’t stop thinking about it all the rest of that day.   
During class, you absentmindedly brought your hand up to your cheek while replaying that dream in your head. 

It was dinner time in Bright Moon, and like usual, you were lost in thought and staring off. Glimmer, Bow, Catra, and Adora all noticed the dazed look you were giving the wall and started snickering. Micah looked around at everyone and leaned down, quietly asking his daughter, “What’s everyone laughing at?” Glimmer pointed to you while she covered her mouth to keep her giggles quiet. It took him a moment to realize before he silently went, “Oh.” He chuckled knowingly and shook his head.   
Glimmer looked to Adora and the blonde caught her eye. She gave the queen a quick nod and Glimmer smirked, turning to you.

You were snapped out of your daze by the sound of Glimmer’s voice. “So, y/n, whatcha thinkin about?” Your face heated up as you answered quickly, “Uh nothing! Why?” Glimmer raised an eyebrow at you and you looked away. You realized everyone was staring at you, smiling and snickering. You gave them all confused looks and asked, “What?!”  
Bow crossed his arms and smirked, saying, “So, who’s your crush?” Your face darkened immensely as the table all giggled and made comments like “aww she’s blushing!” Or “Look how cute she is when she’s embarrassed!” 

You ignored how hot your face felt and frowned. “I do not have a crush!” Catra laughed and replied, “Oh sure you don’t, and I’m the ruler of Etheria.” You stuck out your tongue at her comment and Adora covered her mouth, an amused grin on her lips. Bow spoke up next. “So you’re telling us that you’ve been staring off into space for over a week now and it has absolutely nothing to do with a girl?” You opened your mouth, but then closed it slowly in defeat.  
You huffed out, “Ok maybe Ive been a little... distracted by a girl, but that doesn’t mean I like her!” You crossed your arms and Glimmer just replied, “Uh huh. Riiiight.” You glared at her, which she only wiggled her eyebrows in response to, and said, “Just because I’ve been thinking about her pretty hair and gorgeous voice or wanting to spend time with her or...” a smile started forming on your lips without your realization. “Enjoying any time we’re together or always feeling nervous but happy around her...” you stopped suddenly and saw everyone at the table staring at you as if you were the cutest creature they’ve ever set there eyes on. 

You groaned putting your head in your hands. “I have a crush, don’t I?” How could you be so stupid? Looking back on your behavior and feelings when it comes to Shadow Weaver, it only makes sense that you do.   
Many of them did a small “Awwwww!” While Catra and Micah both laughed. Catra teased, “You really didn’t know?” Although your face was still as red as a tomato, you laughed a bit and sighed out, “Nope, I guess not.” 

The rest of the dinner went on with easy conversation. Sometimes they’d poke fun at you and you always just rolled your eyes. There were a few times Glimmer and Bow tried to get you to admit the identity of your crush, but Micah always backed you up with a, “She’ll tell us when she’s ready.” Which you voiced your appreciation for. They eventually dropped the subject and moved on to other things, like old stories of past adventures and jokes. 

That night, in bed, you couldn’t stop thinking about what Bow said. You turned to your side, staring at the bookshelf in the corner of the room. In your favorite book, on your favorite page, was the daisy Shadow Weaver had given you when you had first met. Thinking about how nice it felt when her palm had rested on your cheek made your pulse quicken just a tad.   
You started to wonder what it would be like to hold hands with the sorceress. To actually lay your head in her lap and play with her long hair. What would her lips actually feel like against your cheek? What would it feel like if she had taken off her mask, held your face in her hands, leaned down, and pressed her lips to-

You shook your head, your face hot, and turned to lay on your other side. As nice as it was to think about Shadow Weaver in such a way, and it was VERY nice, you needed to focus on other things for the time being. You had to get through these lessons and pass your classes, and drooling over your hot tutor was not going to help. 

You soon fell asleep, and sadly, didn’t have any dreams that night.


	11. Loose lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a slumber party with your friends, and due to a bit of an accident, find yourself face to face with a certain sorceress in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been so excited to write this chapter, so I hope you all like it!

You make your way down the hall to Glimmer’s room, a bundle of blankets and pillows in your arms. It’s Friday night and, seeing as there are no duties left for the queen or homework assigned to you, a slumber party is taking place. 

Catra and Adora had previous plans that night, so unfortunately they weren’t able to attend. “Next time, for sure!” They said, walking out the doors of the castle earlier that evening.  
You didn’t mind too much. Glimmer and Bow were still up for a sleepover, so you all decided to use Glimmer’s room for it. 

Although you were an adult in college, you couldn’t help skipping a bit on your way there. You felt like you were a preteen again, excitement bubbling in your stomach. You wore an oversized T-shirt as a nightgown, it being one of the few things you owned for sleepwear. Glimmer offered to help buy you more, but you insisted that you didn’t need any more clothes that you were just gonna sleep in. 

You finally arrived at Glimmer’s door and knocked. Glimmer opened the door and excitedly pulled you in. “Hi! Oh my gosh you got here just in time! Bow just got back from stealing snacks from the kitchen!”  
You laughed and said, “Wouldn’t it be easier and more discrete if you teleported the snacks here?” You plopped down across from Bow on the floor and picked up a cupcake from the plate he’d placed the food on. You said a quick “thank you” as Glimmer replied, “What’s the fun in that? Plus, Bow loves adventures!” The boy nodded in agreement and said, “I do, but if I get in trouble, I’m blaming it on you.”  
“It’s your word against mine, and I’m the queen.” Glimmer sat down next to her boyfriend and smirked. He gestured to you and responded, “I have a witness to back me up”  
You put your hands up in mock surrender and said, “Do not drag me into your crime life buddy, this is between you two.” 

You all laughed and then got to work. Once a good portion of the sweets were eaten and a large blanket fort was made, the three of you sat inside of it and chatted happily. There were pillows and blankets strewn across the floor of the tent, making anywhere you sat or laid very comfortable.

As the night went on, the three of you began talking about after the war. The conversation mostly revolved around what each of you felt thankful about.  
You said, “I was so excited to finally go back to school! During the war, all the expenses went towards armies and defenses, especially when Horde Prime took over. I was just glad things were normal again.”  
Bow agreed, adding, “I know what you mean. Sure, I didn’t go to school, but it felt so nice to finally just walk outside without fearing for my life.” Glimmer replied, “I think what I liked most about the war ending, besides no longer fearing for my kingdom, was having the time to...” She put an arm around Bow’s shoulders and kissed his cheek. “Date my favorite person in the world.”  
Bow’s cheeks were dusted pink as he kissed her back. You rolled your eyes but smiled at the two. 

You were happy for them, but that didn’t stop you from teasing them once in awhile. You snickered at the two and commented, “Are we in a forest? Because there is a lot of sap in here.”  
Glimmer playfully stuck her tongue out at you and Bow simply said, “Speaking of sap...” his eyebrows wiggled as he continued. “I’ve been wondering who this mysterious crush of yours is.” Your face went red and you occupied your hands by pouring some juice into your cup. “Well, uh, it’s not really a big deal...” you screwed the cap back onto the juice jug and began sipping at your drink nervously. Glimmer shot up straight at the mention of your crush and said, “C’mon, you can tell us! What are you afraid of?” You tried to change the subject, saying, “I was kinda hoping you would tell me how you two got together.” You smiled sheepishly at them and Glimmer crossed her arms. “You’re gonna have to try harder than that to get out of this.” You let out a sigh of defeat, glancing back and forth between the two.

Without Micah around to discourage their curiosity, you were completely cornered. You knew that if you truly didn’t want them to know, then they wouldn’t force you to tell them, but what was the use of hiding it from them? They were your best friends and they were bound to find out sooner or later. They might as well hear the shocking news from you first. 

You looked down at your drink and said, “Do you swear not to tell anyone? And I mean ANYONE.” You could only imagine Catra and Adora’s reaction to their friend having a crush on the woman who raised them.  
Glimmer and Bow excitedly gasped and the queen exclaimed, “We swear not to tell ANYONE! Now c’mon, out with it!” You glanced up at them, and then back down. You screwed your eyes shut and decided to just rip it off like a band-aid.

“Shadow Weaver.” You blurted out. Silence fell.

A moment passed.

Another.

You opened your eyes and saw looks of shock on your friends faces. You nervously waited for their replies, sipping your juice.  
Finally, Bow cleared his throat and said, “Shadow... Weaver? THE Shadow Weaver?”  
“Yup.” You said.  
“The same one that lives here in the castle?”  
“Uh-huh”  
“The same one that taught Glimmer’s dad when he was a child? The same one that is two generations older than us?”  
“....yeah.”  
Bow nodded his head slowly and let out a long exhale. He seemed a bit unsure but smiled and said softly, “This is a bit... unexpected... but I trust and support you.” You smiled gratefully at Bow, and then looked to Glimmer who stayed silent. Her expression looked uneasy and your brows knitted together in concern. “Glimmer...?”  
Her face set into an unreadable expression and she replied. “I... am quite surprised, but you know what?” She smiled and put her hand on your shoulder. “I support you too.” Your face broke into a grin and you said, “Thank you, guys, you’re the best.” You took a drink from your cup while the queen commented, “Never took you for the milf type, but to each their own.” 

Your eyes shot wide open and you accidentally inhaled some of the juice in your cup. Bow stared at his girlfriend in shock as you spit out your drink and sputtered out, “How- *cough*-do you know what that means?!” You coughed once more, staring at Glimmer expectantly.  
A beat passed and then the three of you were roaring with laughter. You couldn’t tell if Bow was more shocked that you were into Shadow Weaver or that Glimmer knew what ‘milf’ meant, which made the situation that much funnier. 

When you had each calmed down, you noticed that your sleeping shirt was covered with wet spots from the juice you’d spit out. Luckily, none of it got on the pillows and blankets. “Hey guys, I’ll be back, I’m gonna go change into something a little less saturated.” They laughed and Bow called after you, “See you soon!” As you crawled out of the fort and walked out of the room. 

You more or less jogged back to your room, wanting to change clothes before the juice dried and became sticky. When you got there, you looked through your drawers and pulled out a camisole and some shorts.  
They were a bit more... revealing than your other clothes, but they were your only pajamas that were clean.  
You quickly slipped them on, intent on getting back to your friends as soon as possible. Satisfied with your dry clothes, you left your room and started walking down the hall.

As you walked, you came across a dark figure who seemed to be... stumbling around? It was dark in the halls, so you couldn’t tell who the figure was until you walked up to them. They seemed to be struggling to keep their balance, so the least you could do was ask if they were alright.

“Hey, are you alrig- Shadow Weaver?!” Once you realized who the unbalanced figure was, you were a bit shocked. You’d never seen her act this way. She swayed as she looked at you and said, “Lovely meeting you here, my little daisy...” she chuckled and leaned against the wall as if standing was suddenly too difficult for her.  
Worry set in and you quickly asked, “Are you hurt? Did a spell go wrong?” You looked her over for injuries, your hands gently grabbing hers as you turned her arms to get a better view. Shadow Weaver slurred out, “Nothings wrong, my dear, in fact...” she suddenly pulled you against her, tenderly rubbing your back. “I’ve never been better! Especially now that you’re here...” 

Your face had grown hot, but a frown covered your features as you sputtered, “Are-Are you drunk?!” You pulled away to look the sorceress in the face. She simply let out a small, deep laugh and replied, “Perhaps.” You let out a sigh and tugged the older woman off the wall. “Ok, where’s your room?” Shadow Weaver gave you directions and you helped her there. 

On the way, she stayed in her giggly state, and you couldn’t help but find it more and more funny. She’d start saying something ridiculous or flirtatious, and each time you’d hold back your laughter and simply humor her, which she seemed to appreciate. She was muttering something about magic and you were simply saying stuff like, “yeah? Uh-huh.” and, “Wow, really?” In response. You couldn’t help a few giggles leaving your mouth as you two finally got to her door. You opened it and looked around, finding that the room matched Shadow Weaver quite well. It was a mix of dark reds and deep black. You led the sorceress to her bed, helping her lay down. 

Although you attempted to be gentle, she seemed quite content with flopping onto her back. She chuckled and laid comfortably, her hair settling like silk around her head. Your face was tinted pink looking down at her, finding it difficult to take your eyes off the display in front of you. You quickly looked away and cleared your throat. “So, will you be alright on your own?” You ask, wanting to make sure she was set for the night. She let out a sigh and responded, “Well, there is one last thing you could do...” Before you could ask what it was, Shadow Weaver lunged up, grabbed your arms, and pulled you on top of her. “Hey, what are you-?!” She wrapped her arms around your waist and said, “Such a cute outfit you’re wearing, my dear.” You were VERY red at this point. Not only were you straddling Shadow Weaver, but her arms were around you and she seemed quite focused on buttering you up. 

You tried to get up, but her arms kept you tightly in place. “Where do you think you’re going, my little flower?” She laughed and brought a hand up to caress your face. “Mmm you look so beautiful, especially when you’re blushing.” Why’d she have to say that? Now you were even redder.  
You turned your head away to hopefully cool down a bit, but that backfired when the older woman leaned up to your ear and whispered, “You are so wonderful, do you even know how amazing you are?” You cleared your throat and stuttered out, “Y-you don’t know what you’re saying... you’re drunk.”  
As much as you wanted to believe her, you were afraid that she was just muttering nonsense.

You were surprised when she grabbed your chin and made you look straight at her. She said, “Trust me, my dear, I think the same thing about you when I’m sober.” She gently moved her hand to your cheek and continued. “I think about how brilliant and powerful you are...” Her hand trailed down your neck. “How kind you are...” her hand trailed down your side, landing at your hip. “And how utterly delicious you are.” She chuckled at how red your face was.

You felt like you were on fire. Wherever her hand traveled, you felt the skin there prickle with anticipation. Your legs trembled slightly, but it wasn’t because you were cold or anxious. She yawned and pulled you against her. You welcomed the embrace, enjoying the warmth of it. “Thank you for helping me, y/n...” She yawned and went slack, muttering out, “Goodnight, my dear...” her breathing became even and her arms were no longer forcing you to stay put. Despite this, you stayed still a few moments longer, debating on if you should get up or not. 

You leaned up and looked down at Shadow Weaver sleeping. Your hand wandered to her hair and you gently stroked the long, soft strands. A thought crossed your mind. What if you took her mask off? She’d never know, and you’d finally find out what she looked like. You shook your head, deciding against it. She trusted you, and you were gonna make sure you were worthy of that trust. 

When you had carefully untangled yourself from her and made your way to the door, you glanced back at the older woman. A fond smile graced your lips and a small blush dusted your cheeks. You slipped out silently, satisfied knowing she was safely in bed. 

When you got back, Bow and Glimmer were very curious as to what took you so long. You told them about Shadow Weaver being drunk and how ridiculous she was being in the halls. You conveniently forgot to mention the part about you straddling her as she flirted with you in her bed, but the other two were too busy laughing to realize that there might be more to your story.  
You all continued on with the party, giggling late into the night.


	12. Imperfection is beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During your Monday lesson, you learn how much Shadow Weaver has come to trust you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally stole Entrapta’s line, but it fits so well with this chapter 😆 I hope y’all like it! WARNING: There is a little bit of smut this chapter! You’ve been warned!

It’s a sunny, warm Monday and you’re walking to the garden. For the entirety of the weekend, all you could think about was Friday night. In fact, it seemed to be the only thing on your mind during the school day. Castaspella asked you if you were feeling well after class, noticing that you were quite distracted, but you assured her everything was alright.

You hoped Shadow Weaver was drunk enough to forget her actions of that night. As wonderful as it was, you didn’t want things to be awkward between the two of you.   
But on the other hand, a small piece of you hoped she would remember. As she came into view, you felt your cheeks warm up and a bit of excitement bloom in your chest.

Walking up to her, you said, “Hey, Shadow Weaver, how was your weekend?” She finished trimming up some flowers as she answered, “Delightful, my dear. And yours?” She set the scissors down and faced you. She didn’t seem to remember Friday night at all. You felt relieved, but a tad bit disappointed as well. You answered, a small blush on your face. “It was really good. Thanks.” 

The lesson went on as normal, and you both fell into your usual routine.  
You were determined and headstrong when it came to magic, yet when it came to Shadow Weaver, you were easily excitable and often quite flushed in the face. The sorceress In question was fluid and experienced in her teaching, but enjoyed teasing and flirting with you.   
The lesson had come to a close and you were sweating bullets from the heat and the strenuous training with your tutor. 

She chuckled as you wiped your forehead and took a seat on the table where you two had worked today. Panting slightly, you said, “I have no idea how you can wear that, it’s hot as hell out here!” She simply replied, “Believe me, dear, I’m much happier with it on than off. Now, hand me your agenda.” You did as she said, reaching into your backpack and pulling the small book out. 

As she was signing it, you observed her. Your eyes traveled the extent of her mask until it disappeared under her scarf. Next, your gaze trailed to her ears. They were gray, like her fingertips, and... pointy? How did you not notice that till now? Especially since you have a... uh... bit of a thing for pointy ears.   
“It’s rude to stare.” Her voice was laced with amusement, but your face grew hot with embarrassment anyway. You didn’t think she was paying attention to you.   
“S-Sorry! I just...” You trailed off. You had a question on your tongue, but were afraid that if you voiced it, you’d be out of line. Shadow Weaver handed back the agenda and said, “Out with it, dear.” You cleared your throat and responded quietly, “I was just wondering what you look like... without your mask.” 

The older woman stayed silent for a moment. You grew anxious and quickly blurted, “I’m sorry! You don’t have to show me, it’s rude that-.” She silenced you with her hand raised. “It’s alright.”   
She put her hand over her mask and continued. “Just be warned, there is a reason I wear it.” 

She slowly removed it and set it down on the table, looking up to meet your gaze. To say that you were floored was an understatement.   
She had multiple scars etched across her face that resembled vines or lightning. Her eyes where a dull green that looked sliced apart by her broken pupils. Her mouth was slightly irregular, a couple sharp teeth visible even when it was closed. 

Your own mouth hung open in astonishment. She took this a bad sign and looked away. She said curtly, “I... apologize for my appearance. I’m aware that it’s-“  
“Beautiful.”   
She looked back at you in shock and you felt yourself blush but held her gaze. “I didn’t know what to expect, but...” you started, feeling your cheeks get even warmer as you talked.   
“I didn’t think you’d be so pretty...” You cleared your throat, embarrassed, and finally glanced down. When you looked back up, you saw a gentle smile on her face. “Thank you, y/n.” She said. You felt your heart beat quicken.

You smiled back, and asked, “May I?” She hesitated, but nodded. You slowly lifted your hand to her cheek, finding that her skin was softer than you expected. Even though the scars were a different texture, they still felt nice against your palm.   
When you first made contact, Shadow Weaver flinched, but didn’t move away. You brought your other hand to her hair, gently stroking the strands for the second time. She closed her eyes and leaned into the gentle ministrations. Your thumb began rubbing her cheek tenderly. You couldn’t help but wonder when the last time she’s been treated like this was. Was she ever treated like this?

She opened her eyes and said, “Satisfied?” You smiled and said, “Very. How do you know I won’t tell anyone what you look like?” You asked, a playful smirk on your lips. The sorceress didn’t miss a beat and responded, “How do you know I won’t tell anyone how cute you are in your scandalously tiny shorts and tight camisole?” The smirk slipped off your face as Shadow Weaver winked at you. 

You retracted your hands in horror and gasped, “You remember?!” She laughed and said, “I do, so I must apologize for my behavior.” Her smile became sincere and she took your hand in hers. She continued, “Although I was...” Her voice turned quiet, as if admitting her wrongs was a difficult task for her. “Arguably inappropriate...“ She cleated her throat and quickly moved on. “I also was telling the truth.” 

You looked down, hiding the smile and blush on your face, and replied, “Thank you. You know, you should definitely be more responsible when drinking. How old are you again?” She raised an eyebrow and said, “You should watch your tongue around your elders, child.” You laughed and retorted, “I’m not a child! I’m a fully grown adult.”   
“You hardly act like it.”  
“You're just mad because you’re a zillion years old.”   
“You are trying my patience.” Although her words seemed like a warning, she was smirking as well and a playful twinkle danced in her eye. 

You giggled as the conversation went on. Shadow Weaver crossed her arms and leaned against the table as the two of you talked. You saw her glance towards her mask a few times, but to your delight, she left it off for the rest of your time together.   
Any tenseness that the older woman felt from being exposed had melted away by the time you got ready to leave. She put the mask back on as you both said your goodbyes and you walked into the castle.

That night, you felt restless. You left your room and walked around the castle halls. You didn’t know where you were going, but you just let your feet carry you.  
You ended up at Shadow Weaver’s bedroom door. Before you could knock, the door opened and you walked in. The door shut behind you and you walked over to the bed. 

The owner of the large bed was nowhere in sight, so you climbed up on to it. You laid on your back and closed your eyes, enjoying the fabric against your skin. Your skin felt feverish while the smooth covers were cool.  
“Good evening, my dear, and what brings you here on this lovely night?” You opened your eyes and saw Shadow Weaver leaning over the bed. You sat up and said, “I wanted to see you...” you reached up and removed her mask, laying it on the bedside table. She was smirking and replied, “It’s a bit late for a simple visit.” Your eyes became half lidded as she put a strand of your hair behind your ear.

She gently pushed you back down onto the bed and placed her hands on either side of your head. Your pulse quickened and you let out a small sigh. You were trapped underneath her and your face grew warmer. She leaned down, whispering huskily into your ear, “What do you really want?” You trembled slightly at her deep voice, and quietly responded, “y-you... I want you...” 

She placed small kisses along your jaw and and cheek, saying, “Are you sure, my little daisy?”  
Your breath hitched with anticipation. “Yes...” She chuckled and finally brought her lips to yours. It felt like an electric wave had flown through your body, excitement burning deep in your lower stomach. You let out a small moan and wrapped your arms around her neck. 

You felt like you were getting warmer with every second that passed. Her tongue swiped across your lips and you opened your mouth obediently. You felt your breathing get heavier as her tongue explored your mouth. You felt drunk with desire and struggled to keep up with her skilled work.  
She pulled back suddenly and latched onto your neck. You couldn’t stop the breathy moans leaving you as she kissed and nibbled at your sensitive skin. She found a particularly nice spot and bit down with some force. You squeaked in surprise and she chuckled at your response.

You felt her pulling your shirt over your head and helped. Once it was off, she looked you over, licking her lips. The predatory look in her eyes was driving you wild and you couldn’t help the small whine that escaped your throat.  
She bent back down and trailed slow kisses down your chest. She took one of your exposed nipples into her mouth and gently pinched the other one. You let out a groan of lust and stammered out, “M-more... please more...” She took her mouth off your breast with a small, wet ‘pop’ and reconnected your lips. You felt her hands travel to your shorts and she began pulling them down your legs. She leaned up off of you and threw your shorts to the side. Her eyes slowly trailed up and down your nude body.   
You felt yourself getting hot with embarrassment and arousal. She looked down at your dripping hole and smirked. “Soaked already? What a naughty girl you are...” She gently spread your legs farther apart and placed a kiss on your inner thigh. You trembled, whispering, “Please...”   
You felt her hot breath against your skin as she slowly began placing kisses in a trail downwards. You were a shaking, hot mess as you watched her intensely. She was so close... Just a little farther...   
You bit your lip, never taking your eyes off the gorgeous sight in front of you.

Right before she got to your slick entrance, she looked up at you and winked. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she said, “What filthy thoughts you have. You’re a naughty girl indeed.” Before you could ask her what she meant, everything became hazy and dark. 

You opened your eyes and found yourself alone in your bed. You looked around, confused at first, but then realization hit you. It was morning and you have just woken up. Your face heated up remembering the dream you just had. You buried your face in your hands and muttered, “Shit.”


	13. Doubts and reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you start to doubt yourself, your favorite sorceress is there to quell those anxious thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil bit of angst this chapter! Sorry for the super late update, busy weekend, but we’re back on track! 😁

“Shit”  
Friday morning came too quickly in your opinion. After that dream, reality seemed to hit you like a brick wall. You rubbed your eyes and yawned, getting up to get ready for school.

Try as you might, you couldn’t banish you dream from your memory. Having such inappropriate thoughts about your tutor is bound to have consequences. How were you gonna be able to look her in the face and not think about... certain things...? It was stubbornly stuck in your head and you had to come to terms with that fact A part of you felt guilty about replaying the dream in your head throughout the day. It was easier to accept your feelings for Shadow Weaver when it was just an innocent little crush that gave you butterflies in your stomach, but now? Now all you could think about was her tongue dancing with yours as her hand wandered between your legs.

You decided to just let your imagination wander. The damage was already done, and what was the harm in fantasizing a bit? As long as she never found out about your feelings, everything would be fine... probably. You thought about how her lips felt dancing across your skin. How she knew exactly what to say in her deep, sultry voice to make you tremble with desire. How good it felt watching her trail soft kisses down your thigh until her tongue finally...  
You shook your head. As much as you wanted to just enjoy these feelings growing for your tutor, you had to pull yourself together. It was just a dream and you just have a crush.  
Oddly enough, school was actually easy to focus on today. Sure, your mind would picture a certain sorceress every now and then, but you were able to get through your classes with minimal distractions throughout the day. You even finished your work for Castaspella’s class earlier than your peers, giving you free time to daydream until the school day was over.

Your day was going quite well so far, and you were excited to see Shadow Weaver again. You walked with an extra bounce in your step, humming as you went. The sun seemed to shine brighter today, which was accented by the large, puffy clouds that moved at a lazy pace in the sky. You watched them, picking out different shapes as they changed and moved with the wind. You were so lost in your own little world that you failed to notice a certain blonde standing in the middle of your path a few meters ahead of yourself.  
You had a faint smile on your face as you walked, but it hit the ground as soon as you glanced back down and saw Malorie standing directly in front of you.

Your jaw clenched and you felt anger begin to arise in your stomach. You simply stated at the other woman, keeping a neutral expression. You did NOT have the energy for whatever mind games your ex wanted to play with you, so you looked to the ground and started to walk around her instead. She side stepped so that she was, again, blocking your path. Irritated, you demanded, “What do you want?”  
She smiled back and said, “C’mon, you already know the answer to that.”  
“And you already know my answer.” Rolling your eyes, you tried once more to walk around her, which she blocked again.  
“Seriously? I don’t have time for this.”  
She didn’t seem deterred in the slightest, replying, “Hear me out. Please.” You sighed with frustration.

You began shivering against your will, crossing your arms to hopefully still yourself. Every second you spent in Malorie’s presence felt like hell. Your jaw began to ache slightly as you ground your teeth together. You rolled your eyes and said, “If I listen to you, will you get out of my way?” A smile broke out on her face and she replied, “yes ma’am.” She did a mock salute. Her smug expression did nothing to ease your anger, but you nodded as a signal for her to go on anyway.

“I want you back.” You laughed, shaking your head at her absurd statement.  
“I know I’ve already said it, but I mean it. Look, I messed up, but nobody’s perfect.” All you could do was chuckle at the situation. It was hilarious in an infuriating way.  
“You done?” You asked, eager to leave. She didn’t say anything, her smug expression gone as if at a loss for what to say. You took her silence as a yes and successfully stepped around her.

You got a few steps away before stopping ubruptly by the sound of her voice. “You think anyone else will want you as much as I do? Or at all?” You turned back to the blonde, voice low, and asked, “Excuse me?”

She faced you, a malicious grin painting her features. Quite suddenly, she seemed to completely change her attitude. The blonde decided that she would have to change tactics if she was gonna make you listen.

“Nobody’s perfect, and guess what? That includes you. You can’t tell me that you had no fault in this situation between us.” You scowled at her, confusion and anger mixing in your chest. “What the hell are you talking about?” You demanded.   
She laughed, crossing her arms and shaking her head.   
“You wanna know why I cheated? I needed a break. You were always busy. School this, parents that. You were a walking sob story. I knew you were just some boring, regular girl when I met you, hell you’re not even one in a million, but I gave you a chance anyway. Can’t you just be thankful that I still want you?” Your head was pounding and you felt a slight sting as your nails dug into your palm. The words that came out of her mouth hurt, but what hurt more was the fact that it was her that said them.

Instead of answering, you turned and continued walking home. Malorie watched you go, a satisfied smirk on her face. She turned and walked back to Mystacor, content for the time being.

You were fuming. How dare she blame you for getting cheated on? She was the whore that broke your heart. She didn’t deserve you back, and she sure as hell did not deserve the satisfaction of getting under your skin.  
You tried to ignore everything she said, but to no avail. As you got closer to the castle, questions started buzzing in the back of your mind.

‘Would we still be together if I made more time for her?’ 

‘What if there is nothing special about me?’

‘Am I really not good enough for anyone?’ 

‘What if I never feel wanted again?’ 

You were so lost in thought that you almost bumped right into Shadow Weaver. She caught you, putting her hands on your shoulders, and said, “Slow down, my dear.” She chuckled slightly. “Are you that eager to see me?”  
Your face heated up and you smiled, but one question became apparent to you.

‘What if Shadow Weaver will never want me?’ 

You tried to ignore your worries and replied, “I just thought it would be rude to keep an old lady waiting.” Seeing the object of your affections soothed you slightly. You began to relax, a familiar happiness spreading through your body. 

You could practically see her raise her eyebrow underneath her mask at your playful remark. “Didn’t I warn you to watch your tongue around your elders?”   
You could hear the amusement in her voice, smirking as you replied, “There are much more fun things to do with my tongue, wanna find out what they are?” You winked at her, enjoying the banter you two often had. 

She didn’t seem at all taken aback, instead she said, “Perhaps I should have a word about your unbecoming behavior with Castaspella.” You giggled and said, “No! I’ll behave, I swear!”   
She laughed lowly and responded, “Good. We wouldn’t want to punish you, now would we?” Your heart beat quickened slightly at her words, finding them to be rather enticing.

The lesson went on as normally, the two of you comfortable in your routine. Though, as time went on, you couldn’t help thinking about what Malorie said.  
A part of you reasoned that she was just a manipulative liar that was trying to make you second guess yourself, but another part of you wondered if she really was lying. 

The truth of the matter was, Malorie knew exactly which buttons to press when it came to your insecurities. You never thought of yourself as anything special, and she used to be the one that would assure you that you were. You also used to worry that you’d never be wanted before Malorie came along, but she used to hold you late into the night and whisper how lucky she was to have found you. 

Your head swam with confusion at her words. Which ones were true and which ones were her just trying to upset you?   
You were trying to complete a small spell, but these doubts kept fogging your judgement and you kept messing up. You could hardly focus and Shadow Weaver quickly caught on that something was the matter. 

Before you could frustrate yourself more, the sorceress put her hand on your shoulder. You let your arms drop, stopping the spell altogether, and turned to look up at her. She calmly said, “You are distracted. What is bothering you, my dear?” You let out a sigh and looked away before you spoke. “Well... there’s this one girl that’s been on my mind...” You looked back at the older woman and she nodded, signaling for you to continue. “It’s just that...” 

You struggled to find the right words to communicate your dilemma. “I really like her. And I mean REALLY like her. She’s just amazing, you know?” Shadow Weaver listened intently, never once taking her eyes off you.  
She asked calmly, “Why would this trouble you?” You couldn’t quite read the emotions in her voice, but responded anyway. “What if I’m... well-I mean... what if she doesn’t want me?”   
You looked down, studying the grass at your feet. If what Malorie said was true, there really was no reason for a woman like Shadow Weaver to even consider you a viable option.   
“Impossible.” 

You looked up, surprise on your face. She went on. “You are nothing less than extraordinary, my dear, anyone would be an idiot not to want you.” You started to smile, relief slowly flooding you as you asked, “Anyone?”   
Hope blossomed in your chest as she confidently answered, “Anyone. Trust me, dear, I...” she hesitated as if searching of the correct words. “I gain nothing from lying.” Your face had grown quite warm by now, but it felt nice. 

Shadow Weaver was about to turn away, saying, “Now, let’s finish this spe-oh!” A sound of surprise escaped her lips as you wrapped your hand around her wrist and turned her back to look at you. You smiled up at her, appreciation apparent in your expression. “Thank you.” You said, but then looked down at where your hand was. You moved it from around the older woman’s wrist to gently intertwine your fingers together. She stayed silent, watching you carefully as you gave a small squeeze to her hand in yours. “Shadow Weaver, I...” 

you looked up at her and took a small step forward, to which she stayed perfectly still. Your heart was racing and your face felt like it was on fire. You knew that you were probably crazy and an idiot for what you were about to ask. You knew that this could easily ruin the relationship the two of you shared. You knew that you should just say something dumb or sarcastic and walk away. 

But you also knew that if there was even the smallest chance that she would say ‘yes’ to the question you were about to ask, then it was a risk worth taking.   
Although your mind was set, the fear of rejection made you hesitate. The sorceress put her hand on your cheek and it was all you needed to continue. “Shadow Weaver, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to-?” 

But you never got the chance to finish your question. A loud ‘BOOM’ shook the castle and you stumbled in confusion. Shadow Weaver pulled you against herself protectively as crashing and yelling filled the air. Rubble, spells, and weapons zoomed through the air as the ground shook. You heard alarms going off and your blood ran cold.

Bright Moon was being attacked.


	14. All is fair...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an attack on Brightmoon and one of the culprits seem to take quite an interest in you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay update! I know the updates are coming along slower lately, but I promise I will not abandon this story!

*BOOM*

You clung to Shadow Weaver as loud crashes and yelling filled the air. She protectively wrapped an arm around you and used the other to cast a quick spell to shield you both from a large piece of flying debris. Your eyes darted around in panic, taking in as much as you could of the scene laid before you.  
The castle had bits and pieces of it blown off, which landed around the grounds. There were guards quickly chasing down the attackers and alerting citizens to get to safety.

Your heart pounded in panic and your breathing became fast and shallow. When the war had ended, you thought you’d never need to worry about anything like this again. You were devastated to see that you were wrong.  
Flashbacks began swirling in your mind at a dizzying rate and you froze in pure panic. The color drained from your face and you began sweating bullets. You couldn’t stop thinking about all those nights during the war that you couldn’t sleep because of the fear that seemed to squeeze the air from your chest. You stood, paralyzed, in Shadow Weaver’s arms.

You were bombarded with the memories of familiar feelings that came when Horde Prime had invaded Mystacor. You remembered how you used to tremble in horror at the sight of clones, robots, and chipped rebellion members in, what was supposed to be, a safe haven.  
Every day was a blessing and a curse, for it felt like one more day of living, but one day closer to a painful death. As you looked around, you couldn’t help but wonder if today was your last day.

You were so lost in your thoughts that you jumped when Shadow Weaver grabbed your shoulders and shook you. You jerked your head to face her, eyes wide open in surprise. She quickly yelled, “Get to safety! Now!” She pushed you towards the exit of the garden. You stumbled a bit but then began running.  
As you ran, you felt something tickle your face, and when you brought your hand up to itch it, you realized it was a liquid. Tears were streaming down your face. When did that happen? You wiped your eyes and kept running. 

You were going to leave the castle grounds, wanting to be as far away from the commotion as possible, but something stopped you dead in your tracks. A young man in a dark cloak and mask stood on the path leading to the castle. You both were frozen, staring at each other and wondering who would make the first move.  
He seemed completely relaxed, smirking lazily at you and said, “You must be y/n.” Your breathing hitched in shock. How did he know your name? You couldn’t move your lips and he chuckled, continuing. “What’s the matter? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. I was told I’d find you here. Don’t worry, hold still and this won’t hurt a bit.” He began drawing a spell and you finally felt your legs moving again. You turned and sprinted into the castle, his laughter mocking you from a distance. 

Your heart pounded in your ears and adrenaline coursed through your veins. You didn’t look back and you didn’t stop. You heard footsteps, but you didn’t know if they were yours or the man’s.  
You pushed yourself to put as much distance between the two of you as you could and the rooms seemed to fly past you in a blur. The hallway seemed too short and, at the end of it, there were a large set of doors. 

You darted past the doors, closed them, and glanced around the room you were in. It was large with many pillars lining the walls. This must have been the ballroom. You didn’t think about it too long and ran to stand behind one of the large pillars.  
Deeming yourself safe for the time being, you began sliding down to the ground until you were sitting. Now that you had calmed down slightly, you began to feel how badly your lungs and throat were burning. You gasped in painful breaths and coughed a few times. Your legs felt like mush and your clothes were almost soaked with sweat. You shook as you laid your head back against the pillar and let yourself cool down. 

The momentary piece was shattered when you heard the doors thrown open and a familiar voice call out to you. “I know you’re in here~” His voice teased you, “Come out come out wherever you are...” the man chuckled again as he walked into the room.  
Your hands flew up to cover your mouth, afraid to make even the smallest sound. You were cornered and you both knew it. You were trembling from a mix of exhaustion and fear. The man went on, taunting you from the middle of the room.  
“You know, the longer you drag this out, the higher the chance you’ll get hurt. I won’t kill ya, my employer wants you alive, but they can hardly hold it against me if you get a few cuts and bruises from, say...” You jumped as you heard a series of loud crashes. It sounded like one of the pillars had been hit by an explosive force and was now in pieces because of it. When the dust settled, he continued, “A falling pillar.”

You stayed completely silent and heard a small sigh from the man. “Suit yourself” Is the last thing you heard before you heard another pillar go down. From the sound of it, he seemed to be attacking them at random. You knew you could get seriously injured if you stayed put for too long, so you racked your brain for any idea on how to get yourself out of this mess. 

You could try making a teleportation spell, but you’ve never made one before. You were extremely inexperienced and it was a pretty advanced spell. It would draw attention to you whether or not it worked and you didn’t want to risk the possibility if it didn’t.

You could try running, but with the state you were in, he’d easily catch up to you before you could find help.

You could try to call for help, but everyone else was busy protecting the castle and your hiding spot would be busted. 

You could try to beat him in a fight, but he was obviously far more advanced in magic than you.

One last idea came to you. It was stupid to say the least. It relied completely on chance and if you hesitated for even one second after executing it, you would definitely be caught. Despite all this, though, you made up your mind and got into a crouched position, ready to move when the time came.

This plan wasn’t a good one whatsoever, but if it went smoothly, you would be able to put enough distance between the two of you that you’d get a head start and, maybe, some help.  
You had noticed that, while destroying the pillars, the result would be large pieces of rubble loudly hitting the floor and dust. Lots and lots of dust. If he destroyed a pillar that stood between you and the door, you could use it to your advantage. If you timed it right, the dust cloud would be thick enough to completely hide you from his view and the pieces hitting the floor would be loud enough to mask the sound of your running.  
The only downsides to this was; you could also not see him, rubble might fall on you, he may not choose the right pillar soon, and the dust cloud was only thick enough to hide you for a few seconds.

There were many holes in your plan, but it was the best one you had, so you waited calmly in a crouched position. You hoped to whatever god was listening that the man would decide to take out the pillar in front of you.  
Although it took a few more blasts around the room, he finally shot his spell right where you needed him to. 

‘Wait for it...’ the cloud was still too thin and the debris hadn’t hit the floor yet.

‘Wait for it...’ time seemed to be going too slow as adrenaline built in your bloodstream once more.

‘Wait for it...’ the seconds felt like hours. And a single drop of sweat trailed down your face.

‘Now!’ Finally, the cloud was just right and the pieces of pillar were beginning to hit the ground. You shot up and made a dash to the door. Time felt like it stopped and you could only hear your heartbeat.  
You maneuvered around the large pieces of rubble at your feet and was at the door in no time. You held your breath and turned back to see if you had been caught. 

You felt a small wave of relief as you witnessed the man’s back to you. He continued taking down pillars and seemed to have no idea you were no longer in the room with him.  
You slowly backed away and down the hall. You silently let out your breath and didn’t dare take your eyes off the man. You quickly glanced behind you and were thrilled to see that you were almost at the corner of this hall. If you could get just a few more feet away, you could turn the corner and safely dash away without him catching you. You looked back at the man, making sure he was still unaware of the situation.

You were so close to safety that a small smile of relief began to form on your lips, but it was short lived when you had suddenly bumped into a small table with a vase on it. You turned and lunged to catch it, but to your horror, it hit the ground and shattered.  
You didn’t even check to see if you were caught, you just made a break around the corner and down the hall. You ran as fast as you could to the gardens. You prayed that Shadow Weaver would still be in that area. You vaguely wondered if you were being followed, but that question was answered by a spell whizzing right past your head. 

Unlike most spells you’ve seen, it was black and drawn very oddly. In fact, you’ve never seen a spell like that before. You tried to force yourself to run faster, terrified to find out what would happen if he caught up to you. 

When you made it to the gardens, you were more than relieved to find both Shadow Weaver and a guard. They seemed to be talking Urgently about the attack, which looked to be mostly under control by now. You glanced behind you at the man on your tail just in time to see him throw another black spell at you. You managed to dodge it, but it also caused you to stumble slightly. In a panic, you screamed out, “Shadow Weaver!”  
The sorceress in question turned and saw you getting attacked. She gasped out, “y/n!” And quickly threw a purple spell at your pursuer. 

You ran to the older woman and threw yourself into her arms. She kept an arm around you and used the other to continue throwing spells at the man.  
Although they slowed him down, they certainly didn’t stop him. He stood a few meters away, smirking at the three of you. The guard raised her weapon and demanded, “Stand down! You are outnumbered!” He laughed, out of breath himself, and replied, “I suppose you’re right. Let’s even out the odds then, shall we?”  
Without warning, the man threw a spell at the guard and she was suddenly paralyzed on the spot. 

She stood completely still as if she were made of concrete. Shadow Weaver’s eyes widened at this and she quickly pushed you behind her. He turned his gaze on the two of you and said. “That’s a bit better. Now all I gotta deal with are you two.” The older woman didn’t back down. Her voice lilted condescendingly as she retorted, “You’d be wise to turn back now. You are no match for me.” 

His eyes studied Shadow Weaver for a second before continuing on. “Yeah I’ve heard about you. Thought you’d be taller.”  
“Do not be flippant with me. I have no qualms with disposing of those I find distasteful.” He laughed and put his hands up in mock surrender. “Calm down, grandma, I just want the girl. I’m not gonna hurt her, I just wanna cast a little spell.”  
Shadow Weaver’s eyes narrowed as she said, “If you believe that I would hand her over to the likes of you, then you must be more naive than you appear.” He put his hands down and shrugged, replying, “Oh well, guess I’ll take care of you first”

Shadow Weaver pushed you back as she split one of the spells the man had thrown at her. She started shooting spells and beams back towards him. You stood quite a ways behind the older sorceress and watched the fight go on.  
As much as you wanted to help her win against this creep, you didn’t move, afraid that you’d get in the way. You stood still, your hands tightly clenched as anxiety buzzed in your gut. 

You couldn’t look away from the two of them. They threw spells and attacks at each other with calculated precision, the garden lighting up from all the bright colors flying back and forth. You could tell they were wearing each other out because the attacks were slowly becoming less consistent and more haphazard. Spells began landing on the both of them, each exhausted. 

One particularly fast spell had hit Shadow Weaver head on and, with a grunt, she fell to the ground. The man, although not in much better condition, laughed and turned to look up at you. “You’ve been quite the pain in the ass today, so here’s the plan. I’m gonna hurt you. A lot. This spell might even kill you. I know my employer wants you alive, but you know what? I don’t give a damn, especially since I’m probably not gonna walk away from this without being arrested.” He took a step towards you and slowly began drawing a spell. His smirk turned into a scowl as he said, “Now, for the last time, hold the fuck still.” 

You didn’t move. You saw the spell coming towards you and it felt like it was going in slow motion. As much as you wanted to dodge it, you knew your legs were too weak to make any more fast moves tonight. You felt like you were made of gelatin and about to collapse, but that was ok. You closed your eyes, waiting for the inevitable.  
If this spell hit you, Shadow Weaver would be safe. You never should have dragged her into this. You didn’t know why this man was after you, but he was and he had hurt the sorceress because you were too much of a coward to face him head on.

You stood there, ready for whatever fate had in store for you. You didn’t want to be in pain. You didn’t want to let this spell hit you. You didn’t want your feelings for Shadow Weaver to follow you to the grave, but you were willing to accept any outcome you got if it meant she would be spared.  
“No!”  
Your eyes shot open at Shadow Weaver’s voice. You looked at her just in time to see that she had thrown herself in front of you to absorb the attack. It had hit her with enough force to send her flying back and she had landed at your feet. 

Your stomach dropped in horror at the sight of the older woman’s limp body splayed out in front of you. She was already hurt from the fight, so her chances of surviving that shot were...  
A lump formed in your throat and you dropped to your knees. You gently pulled her upper body onto your torso, cradling her head against your chest. New tears started to drip down from your eyes as the realization set in. If she didn’t get help soon, she was not going to walk away from this. Why would she do that?! How could she not realize how stupid her decision was?!  
You heard a small chuckle and looked up to see the man standing right over you. He shook his head and said, “Dumb bitch.” Before beginning to draw a final spell. 

You started seeing red. A searing rage boiled right under your skin. Without hesitation, you raised your hand up and felt an incredible energy ripple through you and shoot out your palm. The man didn’t have any time to react before your blast sent him hurtling back. He hit the wall of the castle and fell to the ground, unconscious. The guard unfroze from the spell she was under and groaned. You didn’t even cast a glance at her, instead, you turned your head back down to the body in your arms. 

You tightly hugged the sorceress and hardly registered the sound of footsteps coming toward you. “Please be ok...” you whispered as you tenderly stroked the other woman’s hair. 

The rest of the night was a blur. The attackers had all been captured and were being questioned one by one with truth spells. The castle was damaged, but safe again. She Ra helped in the battle with both fighting and healing anyone injured. Shadow Weaver was healed, but would need bed rest for the next week or so. You were exhausted and needed assistance getting to your room. 

King Micah and Glimmer convinced you to take the next day off from school and just rest. At first you hesitated, but gratefully obliged. When Glimmer was alone with you, she informed you of the condition of Shadow Weaver.  
“She’s gonna be fine, but for now she needs rest. Don’t worry, she’ll wake up in a few days.” You nodded, thankful for the queen’s support. “Thank you, Glimmer.” She smiled, but then sighed. 

She put a hand on your shoulder and said, “This is technically classified information, but you have a right to know...” you gave her a quizzical look and she continued. “The man that went after you? He wasn’t with the group of criminals that attacked the castle. The guard that was with frozen while Shadow Weaver and the culprit fought had caught on to some... interesting word choices he used. Anyway, we interrogated him and it turns out he was hired to mess with your memory.” Confusion and a slight bit of panic rose in you as you demanded, “What? Why?! Who would-who hired him?” Glimmer quickly reassured you, “You’re safe. He’s locked away and we’ll be sending all of them to Frosta’s kingdom. She has a... much bigger prison.” The queen’s cheeks were dusted slightly pink at that fact and moved on. “We sadly couldn’t get a name from him. Turns out whoever hired him didn’t want to be found. We did find out that no one else is after you for the time being.”  
You took in a deep breath but nodded. “Ok... thank you...” she gave you a small smile and stood up. “Get some rest, y/n.” You smiled back as she left the room.

You laid down and soon fell asleep, still exhausted from the previous day’s events.


	15. So close, and yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Weaver spends the next week in bed, and you don’t handle it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we get some angst in here?? Great! Also; vomit warning!

Word of the attack on Bright Moon had become quite exciting news. It had traveled to the other kingdoms in the matter of days, easily reaching Mystacor. When you had gone back to school after a day off, Castaspella spoke with you before your classes had started.   
She was kind enough to excuse your day off and to excuse the lessons you’d miss while Shadow Weaver was unconscious. You thanked your teacher, touched by her kindness and understanding. The last thing she asked about was your personal well-being. 

As much as you appreciated her concern, you felt as if it was too personal of a subject to discuss with her. You decided to assure her that the day off helped a lot and she seemed hesitant, but satisfied with your answer.  
With a smile and a nod, you turned and went to your desk, deciding to try and study a bit before the rest of the class arrived.

You were distracted on and off for the rest of the day. You, of course, thought about Shadow Weaver. What if she doesn’t wake up for weeks? What if you don’t talk to her again for over a month? Or worse, what if she wakes up and you’re not there to check on her?   
You chewed on your lip in thought, nervously bouncing your foot up and down under your desk. You couldn’t even imagine the pain she must have felt getting hit by the spell that was meant for you. 

Remembering the spell made a new, horrific idea cross your mind. What if she doesn’t remember you? And if she does, what if she doesn’t want to see you? It was technically your fault she was in bed and unconscious. If she truly was upset with you enough that she wanted to stop seeing you, you’d respect that. The question was, could you live with that? 

Your head started to pound and your stomach began to roll uncomfortably. You felt slightly weakened and dizzy. You raised your hand and was quickly excused to leave the room. As you took staggered steps towards the bathroom, you couldn’t stop worrying about what would happen when you saw her again. A horrible part of you prayed that she would still be asleep when you visited her next.   
But what if she was awake? What if she was cold and distant to you? What if she dismissed you completely? What if she stopped joking with you and complimenting you? What if her affectionate touches and lingering gazes stopped too? 

You didn’t know what hurt more between your head and your stomach at this point. You made it to the bathroom and swayed slightly as you entered a stall. You were shivering and felt your palms becoming sweaty. Your breathing picked up slightly and you dropped to your knees.  
With hardly any warning, you began vomiting. You felt your face redden and your body shake from the strain of your stomach tightening painfully and your throat forcing itself wide open. 

Tears and sweat dripped from your face as you finally were able to get yourself to calm down and stop. You coughed a few times and blowed your nose. Flushing the toilet, you left the stall and walked to the sink to splash some cool water on your face. The cold liquid felt nice against your face and helped alleviate some of the puffiness. You vaguely register that your throat burns and grab a paper towel to dry off your face.   
“Feeling under the weather, babe?” You finish up, throwing the paper towel away and glaring at the reflection of Malorie standing behind you in the mirror. You gripped the edge of the sink painfully as she walked up and casually wrapped her arms around your waist. She placed her head on your shoulder and said, “Getting sick always made you grumpy. You’re so cute when your mad.” 

Anger and confusion hit you. You turned and pulled yourself away from her embrace, snapping at her. “What is wrong with you? Give the flirting a rest, would ya? And for the last time, stop calling me babe.”   
It was her turn to give you a confused look. “What are you talking about? C’mon babe...” she took a step forward, bringing her hand up to your cheek. Before she could touch you, though, you slapped her hand away and said, “Just stop, ok? It’s been over a month, get over it.” You crossed your arms as her confused look became one of realization, and then it contorted into anger. She let out a huff and briskly walked past you. The last thing you heard from her was her mumbling something about “A damn waste of money...” under her breath before she left you alone in the bathroom. You didn’t care to decipher whatever she was talking about and checked the mirror, making sure your face wasn’t red anymore before heading back to class. 

The day lasted way too long. As soon as class let out, you practically had to force yourself not to sprint to the castle. When you finally arrived, you jogged through the familiar halls until you were finally at the sorceresses door. You stopped and stared at the handle. You felt your anxiety begin to rise as you slowly lifted your hand to grip the cool metal. You stopped completely, afraid to go any further. You could turn around right now and go to your room instead. It’s the much easier option...

You shook your head. The least you could do was go in and make sure she was ok. You both deserved that. You let out the breath your weren’t aware you were holding and slowly turned the knob. The door silently opened, revealing a dim room. You could see a figure laying in the bed from where you stood. She was obviously still asleep and a part of you felt relieved, but another part of you felt disappointed. You closed the door behind you and slowly made your way to her bed.

You took your backpack off and let it hit the floor with a soft ‘thud’. You sat next to her unconscious form and looked her over. Her hair was a bit unruly, as if no one had tended to it in a few days. You brought your hand to it and gently combed it out. You stared at her mask and started feeling the guilt from earlier that day return. She was hurt because of you. All because of you. 

Your hand drifted from her hair to her cheek. You gently lifted the mask away and gazed at her peaceful expression. You began speaking as if she were awake, unsure as to why.   
“I’m sorry... you’re here because of me. I was irresponsible and...” your voice broke slightly, frustration and shame forming in your chest. “I can understand if, when you wake up, you don’t want to see me.” You cleared your throat and brought your hand to hers, picking it up and bringing it up to your chest. You gently enveloped it, kissing her knuckles tenderly. “I should’ve let that man catch me... I should’ve let him cast his stupid spell... because if you were awake and well right now, I could tell you that I...” Your heart beat quickened and you closed your eyes. “I could tell you that I have feelings for you...” 

You opened them and looked down at her. She didn’t stir. “I want you, Shadow Weaver. I’m not sure how or if we could make it work, but...” You leaned down, planting a kiss on her forehead and whispered, “I wish we could’ve had the chance to try...” With that, you sat back up and gently placed the mask back on her face. You left the room, different emotions swirling in your stomach.

For the next few days, you came to visit her quite often. Sometimes you’d talk to her, other days you’d just choose to silently study at her bedside. You told yourself that it was just in case she woke up and needed something. As the days went on, you became less worried and more excited about her waking up. You reasoned with yourself that if she was willing to jump in front of danger for you, then she couldn’t be too upset with you for her own actions, right? You almost laughed at your own overreactions.

It was a sunny afternoon and you were, once again, at Shadow Weaver’s bedside. You were silently reading a book when you were suddenly startled by a groan. You looked over at the older woman to find her coming to. “Shadow Weaver?” You whispered, closing your book and leaning towards her. She looked up at you and mumbled, “Are you hurt?” You couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped your lips. “Am I hurt? I’m not the one that just woke up after a week.” She sat up, with a slight bit of difficulty, and replied, “That hardly matters. Did he harm you?” You gently moved to sit on her bed, facing her.  
A slight bit of confusion formed on your face as you answered, “No, I’m fine, but Shadow Weaver...” Your face tinted pink and you looked down, mumbling, “I was really worried about you.” She simply replied, “There are other sorcerers that could tutor you if I should pass away.” You looked back up at her, your eyebrows furrowed. “No, that’s not what I meant.” 

Did she really think she meant so little to you? You tried to ignore how much that thought hurt. Shadow Weaver was nonchalant in her answer, “You need not lie, my dear.” She chuckled, but it seemed... empty, almost.   
You changed the subject, saying, “How did you know that you could survive that blast? I thought for sure that you were too tired to even continue fighting.” She laughed and said, “I didn’t. I simply did what I had to do. You’re so young, my dear...” She raised her hand to your cheek, and although you face heated up, you ignored it and asked, “Wait, so you were willing to die right then and there? Just like that?” How could she be ok with that? Did she even care about what happened to her?

She continued to seem completely unbothered and said calmly, “Yes. This isn’t my first brush with death, I’m rather used to it by now.” Irritation started to slowly grab hold of you. “And you’re not bothered by that at all?” She gave you an odd look, as if trying to read your thoughts, and said, “Why does it bother you?” You huffed out an exasperated laugh and stood up, irritation slowly becoming anger. Why are you bothered? Does she really mean that? 

She watched you as you you struggled to find the words you wanted to convey. “I care because it is my fault that you got hurt and you don’t even seem to mind that you’ve been unconscious for days!” The sorceress was confused by your outburst. You’ve never been cross with her, so why were you suddenly pissed that she saved your life? She replied, “You are safe, that’s all that matters.” You were in complete disbelief. Your hands raised to emphasize your words. “No, it’s not. You matter too.” The older woman slightly cocked her head and replied, “My magic is not needed to protect the kingdom anymore.” As if it were the most obvious fact in the universe. Your anger drained and sadness replaced it.

You dropped your hands in defeat and said, “Do you really think you mean that little to the world?” You hesitated for a moment. “To me?”  
She didn’t answer. She simply stared back at you, and you had your answer. You shook your head and left the room. You felt frustrated and heavy walking up to your room.   
You were more than disappointed with the evening’s events. You were very relieved that Shadow Weaver was awake, but the conversation that followed felt like a blow to the stomach.

You had planned on finally confessing to the older woman, but how could she possibly like you back? Even if you did admit your feelings, you doubted that she’d believe you. She only saw herself as a tool to be used or feared, and although it saddened you, it also angered you. How could she possibly think that you’d see her in the same way? You thought that maybe she felt something for you, that maybe you guys could be something together...

But you were wrong. 

The next few days were torture. Shadow Weaver was still bedridden, but awake. Instead of seeing her every day, you avoided her completely. You stopped checking up on her and spending time with her. You were torn between your pride and your morals. You wanted to apologize to her, to tell her why you care so much, but you never do.   
Even Glimmer notices your sudden change in schedule and mood. You tell her, “I just... can’t see her right now.” And change the subject. 

You want the sorceress. Bad. It’s especially difficult to stay away when Thursday night swings around and you hear some knocking on your door.  
You answer it to find Catra and Adora standing there, sheepish. Adorable fumbles with her words. “Hey, y/n! So we were just-uh- dropping by to ask if-well- we were asked to tell you that, um, that...” Catra sighed and blurted, “Shadow Weaver wants to see you.” You are surprised, but nod. “Thank you.” They nod back and leave. You shut the door and lean against it.   
You wanted to see the older woman, but you felt worry bubble in your stomach. You still don’t know what to say or how to say it. Should you apologize? Should you confess? Should you go with just casual small talk? You sighed and left your room

You stood at her door, staring at it. You wanted to walk right in and just talk. To make sure everything was ok. You brought your hand up to the knob and gripped it. You hesitated, but then dropped your hand. Unlike last time, you actually did turn and leave, going back to your room.


	16. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You avoid Shadow Weaver even though she is out of bed. It doesn’t take you long to find out that she is not putting up with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been SO excited to write this chapter!! I hope y’all enjoy!! Sorry it’s a bit short 😅

The days went on and, although Shadow Weaver had made a full recovery by now, you continued to avoid her. You hoped she wouldn’t catch on, but at this point, it was quite obvious. You didn’t want to admit that you were scared to talk to the sorceress again. You felt like you’d been rejected before you’d even had the chance to tell her how you felt.

School was surprisingly easy for you right now. It felt like an escape from your emotions about Shadow Weaver. On top of that, Malorie had been leaving you alone since that talk in the bathroom. You caught her looking at you from time to time, but it honestly wasn’t that bad. In school you could just focus on studying and doing homework. You never had to worry about if Shadow Weaver would show up and demand an exclamation for your recent temper with her.  
Castaspella would even check in on you, asking about Glimmer and Bow. You knew she was actually checking in on how you were doing, but you pretended not to notice. 

You felt embarrassed with how you left things with your tutor. You weren’t proud of the way you practically shouted at the woman, especially after she had just woken up. Despite this, though, you held firmly onto what you said. You meant every word and you would readily say them again.  
She was worth more than just her lessons to you, and although you tried to tell her that, she just didn’t believe you. You wished that she could just see herself as someone worthy of living happily without needing to compensate the world in some way. 

You let out a sigh. The whole situation was just messed up. You were walking home from school and kept at a pretty slow pace. You weren’t exactly looking forward to getting to Bright Moon, but sadly, the castle’s garden soon came into view. You stopped for a second, staring at it.  
You felt anxiety rise up in you, causing you to fidget. Instead of heading towards the gardens, you carefully made your way towards the castle’s entrance, making sure no one caught you.

You vaguely thought that you must have looked stupid slowly inching your way to your room and checking over your shoulder a dozen times. You didn’t care how paranoid you appeared as long as Shadow Weaver didn’t catch you skipping her lesson. If she found out you were avoiding her teachings just because you were afraid of some conversation, you feared you’d have hell to pay.  
You felt relief wash over you when you arrived at your room. You let out a small breath and quickly slipped in, closing the door quietly. You locked it and sighed, resting your forehead against the cool wood with your eyes closed. 

You relaxed, certain you were safe from any kind of confrontation the older woman had in mind for at least one more day. Of course, that’s what you’d hoped. To your horror, you heard a smooth, deep voice from behind you. “It’s about time you arrived. It’s rude to keep an ‘old lady’ waiting.” You spun around, your eyes wide in shock.  
There she was. Right in your room. She leaned against the wall next to your bookshelf, holding a suspiciously familiar book. Your head spun with a thousand thoughts, but you simply blurted out, “What are you doing in my room?!” 

Shadow Weaver didn’t look up from the book in her hands when she answered, “Come now, y/n, do you honestly believe you can avoid me without me figuring it out.” You simply blushed and looked away, crossing your arms stubbornly. She continued on. “This daisy is beautifully reserved.” She observed the book in her hands and it took you a moment to realize which book she held. Your face became even hotter with embarrassment when she asked, “Is this the one I gave you, my dear?”  
Instead of answering her, you walked over and snatched the book from her hands. “So not only do you break into my room, but you go through my stuff too?” 

You were taken by surprise when she had suddenly gripped the wrist of the hand that you had used to grab the book. In one swift movement, your back was against the wall and your arm was pinned next to you. You had dropped the book, but barely registered the ‘thud’ it made as the sorceress stood inches away from you. Your face heated up and you demanded, “Hey! What are you doing?!”  
Her hold on your wrist tightened slightly and her voice cane out dangerously low. “I am done playing games with you.” Your eyes widened slightly.

You couldn’t help the shiver that went down your spine at the situation you were in. A part of you was scared, and a much more shameful part of you was becoming quite excited. You fell silent and she chuckled. “That’s better. Now...” she began rubbing small circles against your wrist with her thumb. You looked away, your face growing warmer by the second. You’d nearly jumped when she took her other hand and placed it on your cheek. Her hand felt soft and warm against your skin. Your cheek burned under her touch in the most addicting way possible. 

She forced you to look her straight in the eye as she continued. “There is something you are refusing to tell me. What is it?” You bit your lip nervously. She waited patiently for you to answer, her eyes never leaving yours. You felt like you were burning under her heated gaze. “I-it doesn’t matter.” You cleared your throat, embarrassment clear on your face. You tried to gently push her away with your free hand, saying, “Let’s just go do our lesson- hey-!” You were cut off by her grabbing your hand and pinning it like the other one. You were now completely trapped between the older woman and the wall. You couldn’t overpower her, that much you knew for sure. You felt so small and vulnerable as she stood over your shorter form.

The older woman fixed you tightly in place. “I said...” she began, all amusement gone from her voice. “Tell me what is bothering you. Now. I will not tolerate any more of your immature bouts of defiance.” Shadow Weaver’s tone was firm and demanding. Your breath hitched at the sound of it.  
You looked down, unable to keep eye contact, and mumbled out, “I’m just... frustrated... that you don’t seem at all concerned with your own well-being. Do you even realize how terrified I was when you were limp on the ground?” You swallowed and shakily added, “When I thought you were dead?” She loosened her grip on your wrists, allowing your hands to fall back to your sides. Her own hands stayed on the wall, keeping you pinned where you stood.  
It was her turn to be taken by surprise when you lifted a hand to her mask and slowly removed it from her face. She didn’t stop you. She just watched curiously as you set it to the side and moved a lock of her long, black hair behind her ear. 

Her eyebrows furrowed and she asked, “Why does that matter to you?” You sighed. Did you really have to spell it out for her? Well, you might as well just come forward. You were tired of keeping it to yourself anyway. “Shadow Weaver, I...” Your face flushed and your heart beat quickened. You gathered your courage and finally let the truth spill out. “I have feelings for you, moron.” You watched her as her expression changed to shock. She stared at you and you fidgeted nervously.  
You finally told her. 

You looked down, shame and embarrassment rising in you. Well, time to face the music.


	17. Under the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Weaver has many surprises up her sleeve in store for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no clue how much I’ve been dying to get this chapter up! I hope you guys enjoy!!

You nervously fiddled with the hem of your shirt, too afraid to look the older woman in the eye. You were surprised to hear a deep chuckle coming from said woman, as if she somehow found this to be funny. “If you are going to be so dramatic, you might at least have reason for it.”  
You looked up with confusion and were surprised to see her smiling at you. You blushed darkly as she leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead. “Was my night of drunkenness not enough to convince you of my affection?” You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Shadow Weaver... actually liked you back?  
A small, giddy smile spread over your face and you couldn’t help yourself from throwing your arms around the sorceress in a burst of relief and excitement. She liked you back!

She laughed and reciprocated your embrace, whispering, “Quite hypocritical of you to call me a moron.” You rolled your eyes and retorted, “I could say the same thing about you calling me dramatic.” She simply laughed and let you go.  
“Now, I’ll be in the gardens.” She picked up her mask and placed it back on her face. “Do not miss our lesson, I have no problems with punishing disobedient students.” You didn’t miss a beat and replied, “Don’t threaten me with a good time.” With a wink. You could practically see her eye roll as she swiftly left the room, closing the door behind her. 

You couldn’t help the little squeal of excitement you let out once you were sure she was safely out of ear shot. Sure, you were an adult, but finding out that Shadow Weaver had feelings for you made you feel like a lovesick high schooler. You quickly got your backpack on and made your way to the gardens.  
The lesson went on as normal, though you did make a point of flirting with her on and off, to which she was quite amused by. You were pleasantly surprised by how easy it was to talk with her naturally, the familiarity of it all leaving a warm glow in your chest. At the end of the lesson, she had casually invited you to go on a picnic for dinner with her, to which you excitedly agreed. Shadow Weaver seemed quite happy as well as she signed your agenda. You bid her goodbye until later that evening, blowing her kiss to which she just shook her head and let out a sigh. Although you couldn’t see it, she was smiling fondly at your retreating form. 

As the evening started, you made your way to Glimmer’s room. You knocked on the door, but jumped a little when you heard a squeak and some rustling coming from the other side. You heard a muffled, “Coming!” And soon the door opened slightly to a disheveled Queen. She was a bit out of breath and smiled upon seeing you. “Hey, y/n! What’s up?” She tried to keep an innocent face but you raised an eyebrow. “You seem quite, ahem, busy.” She blushed a deep red as you went on. “I could come back later, if you want?” She quickly shook her head and said, “No! No I’m not busy!” She laughed nervously and tried to look natural as she leaned against the door frame. “So, what do you, uh, wanna talk about?” She smiled brightly at you and you giggled.

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m not gonna be here for dinner tonight.” She cocked her head and asked, “Why?” You felt your face heat up slightly as you answered, “Well, I may or may not be going on a date tonight with a certain sorceress.” Glimmer’s eyes lit up as she squealed excitedly and pulled you into a tight hug. You laughed and hugged her back as she rambled on. “ Oh my gosh! That is wonderful! I want ALL the details later!” You nodded and reassured her, “I’ll come straight to you afterwards.” She laughed brightly and let you go so that you could get ready for that night.

As you turned away, you heard her tease, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” You raised an eyebrow. Two could play at that game.  
You swiftly turned back and replied, “That doesn’t really leave much of a list...” You then raised your voice and shouted to Glimmer’s room, “Isn’t that right, Bow?!”  
The queen’s face darkened as you heard the archer’s laugh from behind her. “Not busy, huh?” You winked and spun on your heel, heading to your room. 

It was nearly time to leave and you were almost ready to go. After going through your entire wardrobe, you’d decided on a white, off-the-shoulder blouse and some plain shorts. You’d stood in the mirror, playing with your hair for the better half of an hour. Deciding what to do with it was the hardest part of getting ready. Should it be up? Or maybe down? Should you try to do something flirty and casual? Oh or maybe you could go for a fun but sophisticated style!  
You let out a sigh and just put your hair into your usual style and shrugged. There was no need to be nervous, it was Shadow Weaver, you didn’t have to try and impress her. She liked you for you, and that’s why she asked you out.  
You giggled a bit with excitement. You couldn’t help the giddy butterflies in your stomach at the thought of going on an actual date with the one and only Shadow Weaver. 

You finished up, satisfied with your appearance, and headed towards the gardens. When you arrived, you smiled at the sorceress. She held her hand out to you. Wordlessly, you took it and she teleported you both out of the gardens.  
When the dark swirls dissipated, you were surprised to find yourself on top of a hill surrounded by luscious forest. The sun was low, but still in the sky. You looked down to see a large, comfortable blanket spread on the ground with a picnic basket placed in the middle of it.  
You smiled, looking up at the older woman, and said, “You did all this for me?” She replied, “I must admit, I am not familiar with modern courting. Even on Mystacor I rarely partook in these sorts of activities.” You giggled and sighed. “It’s perfect.” Shadow Weaver seemed to appreciate the compliment and you both sat down to eat.

As you were opening the basket, you noticed that the older woman’s mask was still on. You leaned over and gently took it off her, smiling happily. She allowed it and had a small smile of her own as well. You commented, “You know, it’s kinda hard to eat when you have something covering your mouth.” She snickered and replied, “I’ve found ways around it.”  
“How?”  
“Magic.” She winked and you couldn’t help the small snort you made at her joke. 

The picnic went on like many of your normal interactions would. You two talked about your different experiences, laughed at each other’s jokes, and flirted back and forth. You both were having a lot of fun in each other’s company. It wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable, but peaceful and exciting.  
At some point, the conversation steered towards talking about each other’s pasts. You listened intently to Shadow Weaver’s stories, and she did the same for you. You were fascinated by the sorceresses vast history, never growing bored of the many tales she had to tell.  
You, on the other hand, had much less to share, but Shadow Weaver’s attention never wavered. She seemed to find your life experiences to be quite interesting as well, chuckling every now and then at the more amusing bits of your stories. After a rather strong laughing fit between the both of you, Shadow Weaver said, “Look.” And pointed off into the distance. You followed her gaze, a bit excited to see what she wanted to show you.

You gasped upon seeing a gorgeous sunset. The sun was a deep crimson, painting the sky with different shades of pink, orange, and even purple. There were a few fluffy clouds scattered around the sky, brightly colored warm tones by the sunlight. The whole scene was framed by deep green trees and a pond that sparkled in the distance. You didn’t dare turn away from the breathtaking view, completely enraptured by it.  
Little did you know, Shadow Weaver was enjoying a completely different picture. She stared at you, a fond smile gracing her lips at the sight. You had a beautiful look of wonder on your face. The wind slightly rustled your loose shirt, making the material dance against your body. The sun’s beams warmly seemed to caress your exposed skin. Her smile dropped and was instead replaced with a look of awe and desire.

You finally turned back to Shadow Weaver, about to say something about the gorgeous sight, but it died on your tongue when you saw the look on her face. You looked down, feeling your own face heat up and asked, “What?” Realizing she must have been staring at you.  
Your head was gently lifted by her finger, making you look her straight in the eyes. She was so close, just a few inches away. “You’re beautiful.” She breathed out.  
Your pulse quickened and you felt butterflies flare up in your stomach. You could hear your own pulse loudly thumping in your ears as you nervously bit your lip. Her eyes glanced down and back up. She quietly asked, “May I kiss you?”  
Your face became even hotter and you swallowed. “Yes...” you whispered, anticipation growing in your gut.

She slowly leaned in until you could feel her breath against your face. She stopped for a moment, the tension quickly thickening. Her Hand moved from your cheek to the back of your head, curling her hand in your hair. She placed her other hand on your hip and, finally, connected your lips.  
You felt a shockwave go through you as your eyes fluttered shut and your arms circled around her shoulders. It was gentle at first. You both just enjoyed the feeling of each other’s soft lips moving together. Your heart was pounding and you felt like you were on a slight buzz.  
Although the kiss started off innocent, it didn’t stay that way for long. You felt Shadow Weaver’s tongue slowly trace your bottom lip, demanding entrance. You granted it, your breath catching when she gently bit it and then proceeded to explore the inside of your mouth. She teased your tongue as you shyly began to explore her mouth as well. You’ve kissed people before, but you could tell the older woman was much more experienced than you. Damn she was good. 

Shadow Weaver pulled you into her lap, smiling against your mouth as you made a small “umph?”  
She continued her ministrations and you felt yourself becoming slightly out of breath and a bit excited. She pulled away, smirking as you followed her lips and whined at the sudden stop. The sorceress leaned in and began placing soft kisses on your neck. You vaguely registered being thankful that you chose an off-the-shoulder top and closed your eyes, a quiet, “oh.” Left your lips.

Her kisses became small nips and sucks, sending waves of desire through your body. Soon, light moans started pouring from your mouth. You could feel her sucking a deep hickey onto your shoulder. “Mmh...” She slowly placed kisses back towards your neck until she found a particular sensitive spot. She bit down and sucked, causing a sharp, breathy “Ah!” To leave your throat, which she chuckled at. 

You felt like you were on fire, and everywhere her lips touched sparked a deep desire within you. You didn’t even realize that you had slowly started grinding against the sorceress, desperate for more. You straddled her as you were becoming hotter by the second. She brought her lips back up to yours, kissing you deeply. You responded with just as much enthusiasm, moaning into her mouth when you felt her hand leave your hip and squeeze your ass instead. You felt her smile against your lips again, her kisses slowing down. You matched her pace as she started to calm her actions, gently wrapping her arms around your waist.

She gave you a few more smooches and pulled away. The older woman snickered at the sight of you. You were flushed a deep red and out of breath. Your eyes were half lidded and your lips were slightly swollen. On top of that, there were some VERY noticeable love bites on your neck and shoulders that Shadow Weaver found to be to her liking. A fond smile adorned her face and she gently brought a hand up to caress your cheek. You closed your eyes and leaned into the touch, feeling a warmth spread through your chest. 

When the sun had completely set, the two of you packed up and teleported home. Shadow Weaver walked you to your room as you both quietly chatted in the halls. You both made sure to be quiet, knowing that many people had gone to bed early. When you both arrived, you turned to face the sorceress. You smiled and said, “Thank you for tonight... it was really nice.” She nodded and replied, “Indeed. I look forward to our next outing, my dear.” She tucked a piece of your hair behind your ear, causing your cheeks to lightly darken. “Me too. Goodnight, Shadow Weaver.”  
“Goodnight, y/n.” With one last smile, you gently closed the door. You waited a moment before running to your bed and jumping into it. You hugged a pillow to your chest and quietly squealed. 

You couldn’t wait for another date.


	18. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re officially done with your project, but that doesn’t mean your lessons have to end, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! I’m so sorry this took so long! I’m nervous about this chapter, but I hope y’all enjoy! Warning: SMUT

You sat at your desk, scratching at the uncomfortable scarf around your neck. Thanks to a certain sorceress, you had a lot of marks to cover. Not even your high collared shirt could hide all the discolored bites.  
You had thankfully found a decent looking scarf, but a few hours of wearing the itchy material had reminded you why you hadn’t used it in years. 

You sighed. You’d only need to wear it for a few more minutes. Class was about to end and you couldn’t help glancing at the clock continuously.  
Finally, Castaspella addressed the class. “Alright, that’s all for today! Your grades for the partner project will be sent to you over the weekend. Oh, and y/n? Could you stay behind for a few minutes?” You nodded from your seat. Slumping slightly, you inwardly groaned. It’s not that you didn’t want to talk to Castaspella, you just really wanted to take the scarf off.  
Well, you lasted five hours, what’s a few more minutes?

You finished putting your materials into your backpack and stood up, walking to her desk. You waited patiently as the rest of the class filed out.  
When it was just you and your teacher, she turned to you with a smile on her face. “Congratulations, you’ve aced the project and passed this quarter of my class.” Happiness flooded you and for a moment you forgot about the uncomfortable accessory you were wearing. You sighed happily. “Thank you so much, Castaspella.” She handed you the agenda with a large ‘A+’ On the cover. You happily took it and she said, “Don’t worry, you were exempt from the days that Shadow Weaver was unavailable.”  
“Thank you for, you know, not giving up on me... and stuff.”  
You blushed a bit and scratched the back of your neck. 

Your teacher simply laughed and said, “You are a talented and intelligent girl, you just needed the right push.” You let out an amused breath. “Believe it or not, that sounds like something Shadow Weaver would tell me.”  
Castaspella looked surprised for a moment before saying, “I suppose there is one thing we can both agree on then.” She chuckled slightly. 

You both said your goodbyes and you started your walk home. You were excited to see Shadow Weaver and show her your grade. You hoped she would be proud of you and that she’d praise your hard work, though you’d never admit it. You ripped off your scarf with a relieved huff and stuffed it in your backpack, speed-walking towards Bright Moon. 

When you got to the castle, you were about to run off to the gardens when you bumped into Micah. Literally.  
You weren’t exactly paying attention, too caught up in your own little world, and had smacked right into the king. He caught and steadied you as you wobbled a bit from the impact. The man was practically a tank. Micah let out a hardy laugh and said, “Slow down there! You wouldn’t wanna- um...” He fell silent.  
His eyebrows shot straight up and his eyes trailed down. “Um... uh...” The king looked away and coughed. A horrific realization dawned on you and your face instantly flushed with embarrassment. 

King Micah could see your hickies. You waved your hands and blurted out, “Oh-no! It’s nothing like that! It’s-Um-!”  
He stammered out, “Oh thank god-not that there’s anything wrong with that! You’re an adult!”  
“Yeah, but still- I’m sorry!”  
“No I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare-!”  
“No it’s fine!”  
“Ok good! Um...”  
“Yeah... haha...”

You were both beet red and awkwardly avoiding eye contact. A moment passed before you said, “I suppose...” He coughed and nodded. “Yeah, no-um see you!”  
“Yeah...!” You both quickly walked away from each other, very embarrassed. “Oh my god...” you groaned to yourself, putting your head in your hands. Suffice to say, you did your best to avoid anyone else on your way to the garden. The last thing you needed was to run into Catra or Glimmer and be subjected to endless teasing.

Thankfully, you were able to safely arrive at your destination without any more encounters. You quickly spotted your tutor trimming a rose bush a small ways away.  
You walked up to Shadow Weaver, a smile on your face and a slight blush on your cheeks. She turned from her trimming and looked down at you. “Good afternoon, my dear.” Her eyes seemed to catch a glimpse of your neck, causing her to chuckle. “My my, someone’s been busy.” She said, feigning innocence, and turned away, heading towards the gazebo. You followed, indignantly blurting out, “Hey! This is your fault! I almost died of humiliation when I bumped into the king!” Despite your glare, you weren’t actually angry with the older woman. 

She laughed even harder at that image. The sorceress entered the small area and you followed closely behind. You rolled your eyes but smiled. Your gaze landed on the small table you and Shadow Weaver often used in your lessons. She must have moved it into here since your recent lessons haven’t needed it.  
You jumped and hoisted yourself to sit on it, taking off your backpack and setting it next to you. You unzipped it and took out the small agenda. Shadow Weaver spoke up, drawing your attention. “Most of my students would have the decency and respect not to sit on my furniture.” You stuck your tongue out and then smirked. “Most of my teachers have the decency and respect to not leave hickies all over my neck-hey!” She plucked the small book from your hands and said, “I hope you’re prepared for the trouble that attitude of yours will land you in one day.”  
She then softly ‘booped’ the top of your head with the small agenda, causing you to giggle and practically squeak out, “Hey!” You swatted at her hand. “Just look at the cover, ok?” She listened and turned the book over, seeing the large, green ‘A+’ on it. 

She hummed in approval and said, “Well done, my dear. I knew you were an intelligent and talented girl.” You blushed, looking away and smiling.  
“Thank you. I couldn’t have done it without you.” You saw her set the agenda down next to you.  
Her hand cupped your cheek and brought your gaze back up to her eye level. She used the other hand to momentarily remove her mask so that she could place a quick kiss on your lips. You returned it, a happy smile on your face.  
She put the mask back on and sighed, “I suppose that means you no longer need me tutoring you.”  
You cleared your throat. “Actually, about that...”  
You took her hand in yours, gently and absentmindedly tracing small shapes on her palm.

“I was wondering if, maybe, you wanted to keep doing lessons?” You glanced up at her. She seemed to be waiting for you to go on. You looked back down at your hands and continued. “I just really like magic. Sure, I’m learning a lot in school, but I’m learning so much more with you.” You flushed slightly and added, “Please don’t tell Castaspella I said that.” She chuckled and reassured, “You have my word.”  
You looked up, hopeful. “So... does that mean our lessons can continue?” She nodded and you hugged her in response. She returned it, amusement rumbling in her throat. 

The moment abruptly came to a stop when you realized that today was Friday. “Oh my God, it’s Friday, isn’t it?” You pulled away from the hug and grabbed the scarf from your backpack, throwing it around your neck. You quickly zipped up your backpack and hopped off the table. “Sorry! I promised I’d hang out with Adora and Catra today after school! I gotta go, see you later!” You took off towards the castle with Shadow Weaver’s amused gaze following.  
She shook her head fondly. “Oh that girl... what’s this?” The sorceress noticed that the agenda laid on the table. You must have forgotten it.

The sun was beginning to set when you finally got to your room. You had a fun time with the couple earlier that day, but you just could not keep up with the two former soldiers. Did they ever get tired? Did they ever feel pain?  
You flopped onto your bed, wincing at your aching muscles, and threw off your shirt, leaving you in just a bra and your jean shorts. You were just beginning to relax when you heard a knock on the door. You groaned, getting up and practically dragging your feet to answer it. You opened it up and were surprised to see a certain sorceress standing in the door.

“Oh, hi, Shadow Weaver, what’s up?” You stood there, smiling at the older woman. She answered, “Interesting outfit choice. May I come in?” You remembered your revealing appearance and ushered her in. You closed the door, hoping that no one saw that. You blushed, wrapping a small blanket around your shoulders.  
You turned, walking towards your bed. “So, what brings you here?” You sat down, hissing quietly at the dull pain that shot throughout your body. She pulled the small agenda out from... somewhere in her dress. Robes? Whatever she wore. Did that thing even have pockets? You loved her outfit because It was mysterious and dark, but at the same time, it confused you to no end. How did she take it off?

Your train of thought cut off when you heard her voice. “I came to return this. You left it in the garden.” She seemed to stare you down for a moment before adding, “What is bothering you?”  
You were confused to what she was referring to before it clicked. “Oh- I’m fine. There was just a lot more... physical activity involved with spending time with Adora and Catra than I thought there would be.” You rolled a shoulder back, trying to loosen the muscles a bit. “Seriously, do they feel pain? Or exhaustion? I don’t know what you guys did to them in the Fright Zone and during the war, but they are god damn tanks.” Your amusing complaints caused Shadow Weaver to laugh and she walked towards you.

She put her hands on your shoulders, gently pushing you. “Lay down.” You gave her a confused look, but did as she said nonetheless. You were on your back and she moved the blanket to reveal your torso again. She then drew a small spell onto the center of your chest, saying, “Don’t move.” You we’re perfectly still as she activated the spell. It glowed and began spreading throughout your body.  
Every muscle that it passed instantly became soothed and relaxed. You felt all the pain from the over exertion leave you and let out a sigh. Once it was over, you felt much better, and even a bit energized. You sat up and stretched, saying, “You have got to teach me that.” She took off her mask and replied, “I’ll make a note of it.”

She was smiling at you, but then looked down at your neck once more. A smirk graced her features and you couldn’t help the blush that covered your face. “Don’t you know it’s rude to stare?” You said, a playful tone on your tongue. You crossed your arms over your body.  
She leaned in close and you felt yourself getting hotter. “I don’t care.” She planted a kiss on your cheek and whispered into your ear, “Especially when you look so... delicious...” She nipped the sensitive skin on your neck and and you couldn’t help the small surprised “Ah!” That left your mouth. 

She leaned away, admiring the flush that traveled from your face to down your chest. Excitement began to rise in you, your heartbeat getting faster. You felt a bit embarrassed under her heated gaze, so you turned your head away. A squeak left your lips as she pushed you back onto the bed. You looked up at her, caught off guard to see that she had trapped you underneath her.  
You felt vulnerable with her hands on either side of your head. You bit you lip, suddenly feeling shy, and subconsciously rubbed your thighs together.  
You could feel heat building between your legs even though the two of you hadn’t even done anything yet.  
Her gaze flickered down to your lips and she murmured, “Do you even realize what you do to me?” She caught your lips with hers, giving you a forceful kiss. “Mmm...” You gripped her dress in your hands, a warmth spreading downwards.

She pulled away, staring down at you with a predatory look in her eyes. “I could barely control myself that night when you found me in the halls. Do you know what I wanted to do to you?” You shook your head and she chuckled. Her fingers played with your bra strap as she continued. “I wanted to rip off those cute little pajamas of yours. I wanted ravage your beautiful body. I wanted to make you scream my name.” You trembled slightly, each word she said went straight between your legs. It didn’t help that she had the most beautifully deep and erotic voice you’d ever heard. She held your gaze. She snapped your bra strap, causing you to make a small noise. She whispered, “May I do that now?” 

You felt so many emotions swirl in your chest. A part of you was nervous. You’ve never done this before. You’d never felt like you were ready with Malorie, but Shadow Weaver was different. You’ve wanted the sorceress for weeks, dreaming night and day the most sinful fantasies you could imagine. Now that she was right here and asking you, you could hardly contain you happiness.  
You nodded up at the older woman. “Please...” 

She smirked.

“Please what?”

You whined a bit, embarrassed. You covered your face but suddenly felt something pin your hands above your head. She stared you down. “Answer the question.” You bit you lip again. She was teasing you and she was having fun doing it. You hesitated but mumbled out, “Please... fuck me...” Your voice trailed off. She chuckled and said, “What a dirty mouth, but I suppose I shall comply since you asked so nicely.” She kissed you deeply and undid your bra. 

You shuddered slightly at the cool air hitting your warm skin. While her tongue occupied yours, her hand messaged one of your breasts. Her ministrations felt heavenly and you arched slightly into her touch. She broke away from the kiss and slowly made her way down your chest. She left many love bites and tender kisses in her wake and you couldn’t help the desperate sighs falling from your mouth. Her lips encircled the sensitive nipple on your other breast. You gasped as she gently pinched and rolled one nipple between her fingertips while sucking on the other. “Ah... Ah...” Soft moans stirred the silence of the room every now and then.

Your mind was in a fog of pleasure, but you still reached down and grabbed a fistful of the older woman’s clothing. She looked up at you, tongue swirling around your nub.  
“Off.” You said, tugging at her dress. She lifted her head up with a small, wet ‘pop’ and smirked. She unraveled her scarf and threw it to the side. Next was the one-shouldered outer shawl. With that removed, you could clearly see buttons lining the front Of her dress. You watched her as she slowly undid each, becoming more and more excited with each one. 

She finally finished and discarded the dress as well. You stared at her for a moment, awe struck once again by her beauty. She had a very young body, it hardly looked any older than yours. Her scars trailed all over, but they looked more sexy than anything else. She chuckled. “What? Expecting a different view?” You didn’t answer, you simply pulled her down and rolled to lay on top of her.  
You felt a deep need burning inside you as you kissed her neck. You decided that a bit of payback was in order and left a few very deep marks here and there. You heard her breath hitch and a breathy moan leave her throat. You felt a bit of pride in knowing that you caused her to make such hot sounds.

You moved down to her breasts. You hesitated, but began working them in your hands. You weren’t very confident in your abilities, but you wanted to make Shadow Weaver feel good as well. You used your fingertips to try and mimick what the older woman had done to you. You must’ve done something right because a small, “Oh! Mmm...” reached your ears. You looked up at her to see her eyes closed and her mouth slightly opened. You brought your mouth down, experimentally flicking your tongue over one of her nipples a gasp left the sorceress so you kept on going. You gently sucked the hard nub into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it.  
After a moment, you sat up, making the same ‘pop’ sound Shadow Weaver did. 

The sight of her so unraveled and turned on was a sight to behold indeed. Before you could appreciate the view too much, though, she suddenly pulled you down and flipped positions. “Whoa!”  
She stared down at you, licking her lips. You felt a small wave of excitement travel through your body. With a snap of her fingers, your shorts and underwear were suddenly gone from your body, leaving you completely bare. 

You instinctively snapped you legs shut, only to have them gently pried open by Shadow Weaver. You glanced away, but didn’t resist as she spread your legs and eyed your entrance hungrily. She glanced up at you and said, “Soaked already?” You blushed and she chuckled. She put her lips against the inside of your thigh, sucking a deep, dark mark there. You groaned, trembling in her hands. “You are mine.” She placed a kiss right next to your dripping hole. You gasped, electricity shooting through your body. “Say it. Say you are mine.”  
You felt like you were buzzed. She was so close...

“I’m-Ah!-yours...” you whispered breathily as she placed a kiss on your other side. She didn’t seem impressed. “Louder.”  
“Mm! I’m y-yours.”  
“Louder!”  
“I’m yours! Now please-!” You practically screamed. She smirked, satisfied, and licked your wet lips. You didn’t even try to stop the loud moans filling the room. Waves of pleasure crashed through your body, causing you to squirm and tremble. “Ah! Mm-fuck!” Shadow Weaver was surprised by your strong reaction, but enjoyed it nonetheless.  
You buried your hands in her hair, holding on for dear life as her experienced tongue made you a whimpering mess. 

Her hands kept your legs apart and your hips down as you began unconsciously grinding on her mouth. Her tongue swirled and flicked your sensitive clit, making your back arch off the bed. She had taken one of her hands off your legs. You suddenly felt a finger slide smoothly into your cunt. “Ah! Mm!” She slowly pumped her finger in and out of you as she gently sucked on your clit. She soon added another finger, starting to pick up speed. Your mouth was open, letting moans spill out as indescribable pleasure wracked your entire body. 

You didn’t think it could get better when Shadow Weaver suddenly changed the angle of her fingers. “AH! Oh FUCK!” You were screaming as she hit a spot inside of you that made you see stars. She sped up with her fingers and her tongue. One of your hands left the older woman’s head and gripped the bedsheets instead. Her other hand left your leg and she began rubbing her own soaked folds, focusing on her clit.

You thrashed in the bed, twisting and turning your upper body as Shadow Weaver brought you faster and faster to the edge. She quickly added a third finger and sped up. Just a bit more...!  
You suddenly felt her shake slightly, a moan emerging from her throat and vibrating your sensitive hole, she seemed to squirm before bringing her hand back up to hold your hips down. It dawned on you that the sorceress just orgasmed from you. God, that alone was hot as hell.  
You began hurdling towards the edge faster, screaming even louder. You felt the heat building up inside you, becoming almost unbearable.

With a few more thrusts, you felt yourself crash over the edge. “Shadow Weaver!” You screamed, your toes curling and your fists tightening. Your back arched as you reached your high, experiencing the strongest orgasm you’ve ever felt. You spasmed a few times before dropping slack onto the bed. You were completely breathless, gasping in lungfuls of air and watching the older woman through half lidded eyes. Sweat covered your body and glistened in the moonlight, a beautiful sight in Shadow Weaver’s opinion. You were exhausted to say the least. The older woman was out of breath as well, her hair messy and absolutely gorgeous.

Shadow Weaver rose up and smiled down at you. She placed her hand on your cheek. You closed your eyes and leaned into the touch, happy with the affection. You felt her hand slowly pull away and opened your eyes. She looked like she was about to start gathering her clothes to leave when you grabbed her wrist. She looked back at you, surprised, but all you said was, “Stay? Please?” She smiled tenderly and nodded.

Relief filled you as she gently helped you settle under the covers. She joined you, wrapping an arm around your waist as you snuggled against her. You laid your head against her chest and listened to her heartbeat. You whispered out, “Goodnight.” To which she placed a gentle kiss on your forehead and replied, “Goodnight.”


	19. Update!

Hey guys! I know this isn’t what you are hoping for, but I don’t wanna leave y’all hanging with nothing! Things have been really busy at home for me and I haven’t had the time to finish the chapter to my satisfaction. It is about halfway written at the moment and I want to give it the attention and editing it deserves before sending it out. Thank you all so much for sticking around, I am unbelievably happy for those of you that enjoy my story 😊😊😊

To help make up for it, here’s a lil snippet from the upcoming chapter:

Last nights events played in your head and you felt your lips faintly twitch up into a smile. It felt amazing to wake up next to Shadow Weaver. You were wrapped in her warm arms with your head cradled on her chest. You felt like you could live the rest of your life just like this.   
You silently enjoyed the sound and feel of the older woman’s heartbeat under your head. It was a calming rhythm that could lull you back to sleep easily.  
“I know you’re awake.”

You groaned quietly and pulled yourself tighter to the sorceresses body, mumbling out, “No, m’ not...” You felt a rumble in Shadow Weaver’s chest as she softly laughed. She began stroking your hair, causing a warm feeling to grow in your chest. 

Once again, thank you all so much for reading!! The next chapter will be up as soon as possible!!❤️ <3


	20. Almost perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an amazing night, let’s see what morning brings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! I’m excited to be writing again, so thank you so much to all that are still reading my story!!

The morning sunlight shown through your window and a cool breeze drifted in. It was a warm Saturday and you had just stirred awake. You stayed still and kept your breathing even, trying to stretch out this moment for as long as you could.

Last nights events played in your head and you felt your lips faintly twitch up into a smile. It felt amazing to wake up next to Shadow Weaver. You were wrapped in her warm arms with your head cradled on her chest. You felt like you could live the rest of your life just like this.   
You silently enjoyed the sound and feel of the older woman’s heartbeat under your head. It was a calming rhythm that could lull you back to sleep easily.  
“I know you’re awake.”

You groaned quietly and pulled yourself tighter to the sorceresses body, mumbling out, “No, m’ not...” You felt a rumble in Shadow Weaver’s chest as she softly laughed. She began stroking your hair, causing a warm feeling to grow in your chest.   
You both stayed quiet for awhile, just enjoying the morning and each other’s company. You started tracing the scars that on the older woman’s skin, a slow motion that Shadow Weaver didn’t seem bothered by. You pressed a kiss to one, smiling with content.  
A moment passed before the sorceress spoke up again.   
“We need to talk about this.” You looked up at her, propping your head up on your hands.   
“What do you mean?” You wondered. She adorned a small smile, but it was soon dropped with a sigh. 

You felt worry beginning to make its way through your body. As you watched her expression change, thoughts began to materialize in your mind.  
Was she having regrets? Were you… bad last night? Was she breaking up with you?  
Shadow Weaver looked back at you and put her hand on your cheek. “I understand if you would… prefer we not speak of this.” The anxiety only grew with her words. You tensed up, afraid of what she was going to say next. You didn’t realize that you had begun holding your breath, laying so still that one could mistake you for a lifeless statue. The color even seemed to be draining from your face to add to the comparison.  
The older woman continued on.   
“I would also understand if you prefer we not engage in last night’s activities again.” She took a breath, about to speak again, when you blurted out, “Was I that bad?” The older woman’s eyebrows raised in surprise as you rambled on. You sat up, sitting on your knees and wrapping a blanket over your exposed chest.

“I mean, I’ve never done anything like that before-with anyone! I-I just assumed that you were enjoying yourself too, but if you weren’t, please tell me! I can try to-!”   
You were suddenly cut off by Shadow Weaver pulling you onto her lap and gently kissing your lips. 

It was quick, but it affectively shut you up. She pulled away and chuckled. Your face was hot and the blanket had mostly fallen away from your frame. Shadow Weaver gently fixed a few messy locks of your hair, saying, “Last night was amazing. I was unsure if you felt the same.”  
You nodded and quickly replied, “Oh it was amazing, trust me.” She chuckled and you felt yourself smiling bashfully. You bit your lip, asking the question that was on your mind.  
“So, I don’t have to worry about you breaking up with me?” The sorceress shook her head.  
“No. I do not take kindly to others…” She pulled you closer and whispered huskily into your ear. “Possessing what is rightfully mine.” She slapped your bare ass, causing a small, surprised Yelp to escape your lips. She laughed as your face heated up. Shadow Weaver leaned back just enough to gently kiss you, her lips softly moving against yours.   
You welcomed it, circling your arms around her neck and pulling yourself closer into her embrace.   
With each kiss you both shared, you became more and more certain that her lips were made for yours.

You hummed, breaking the kiss, and sat up, placing your hands on her shoulders. The older woman looked up at you, waiting to hear what you wanted to say. You were a bit nervous but didn’t hesitate when you stated, “I want to go public.”   
Shadow Weaver was quite surprised to say the least, so you continued.  
“I don’t want to have to avoid people’s eyes at night when I’m sneaking around to see you, or wear itchy scarves to cover hickies.” You emphasized by pointing at your neck, which was covered in marks. Shadow Weaver let out an amused laugh and grinned.   
“Are you sure this is what you want, my dear?”

The question was a heavy one. She wasn’t just asking if you wanted to really go public. The sorceress was also giving you a chance to say no one last time. She was giving you the opportunity to turn her down if she wasn’t what you truly wanted. But you knew what you wanted, and you weren’t going to let her go.   
You smiled warmly and nodded.   
“Yes.” You said gently, embracing the woman under you. She smiled and reciprocated the tight hug.

You giggled and sat up, pressing a smooch to Shadow Weaver’s forehead.   
“I’ve gotta go, I promised to hang out with the others today. I’m sure you can let yourself out.” You cheerfully got up and began dressing as the sorceress nodded. As you retrieved clothes from your dresser, you may or may not have taken a bit longer than usual. You could feel Shadow Weaver’s eyes on your body and couldn’t help the bit of excitement that rose in you. You never realized that putting on a little show could be so much fun.

You waved goodbye one last time before you were off. By the time you were out the door, the older woman had gotten out of your bed and started dressing herself.   
You skipped a bit, feeling a tad more giddy than usual. Your face had a light flush to it and your hair was still slightly messy, but you didn’t care.  
You were on your way to spend time with Catra, Adora, Glimmer, and Bow, but you were also going to tell them about your relationship with Shadow Weaver. You knew that they’d be shocked, and although that would usually discourage you, you felt like you were on top of the world today.

You finally made it to the meeting area. All four of them were there already, chatting casually while waiting for you. The plan was to walk to Dryl, pick up Entrapta, Hordak, and Wrong Hordak, and then go to a beautiful beach all together.   
After the war, everyone wanted to make an effort to make Entrapta feel more included and wanted, which you didn’t mind for you thought the excitable princess was quite fun to be around. You walked up to them, a big smile on your face.  
They turned to you, mirroring your grin, and each greeted you. 

“Wow, never thought I’d see the day that you were late to an outing. Did someone stay up a bit late last night?” Catra teased you, causing a small blush to form on your face. Adora jokingly elbowed her girlfriend, making the other snicker. Catra spoke up again despite Adora’s efforts to silence her.   
“Seriously though, you’re, like, I don’t know. Glowing? What have you been up to?”   
The others nodded slightly in agreement. Huh. You guessed that thing about after-sex glow was real. You ignored that thought and came back to the present. You had to tell them all about Shadow Weaver, and now was as good a time as any.   
You bit your lip and looked down, saying, “Actually, speaking of that, I’ve got something to tell you all…”   
you looked up to see their faces were now filled with hardly- concealed curiosity as they waited for you to continue, so you mumbled out, “I… um… have a girlfriend n-now…”   
They all lit up, especially Bow and Glimmer. Catra began making jokes about ‘getting some’, to which Adora couldn’t stop giggling at, no matter how hard she tried.   
Bow excitedly began asking, “Is it Shaaaaaaa…” he stopped and cleared his throat awkwardly glancing at the two girlfriends. They were both looking back at him with confusion, curios as to what he almost said. 

Adora smirked mischievously and raised an eyebrow.   
“Shaaa?” Bow blushed with embarrassment and looked at you, his eyes seemingly begging for forgiveness. They all locked their gaze on you once again, excited to see if you’d tell them who your girlfriend was. You smiled and rolled your eyes.   
“It’s ok, Bow, I was gonna tell you all anyway.”   
Glimmer, Adora, and Catra all noticeably perked up in anticipation. You were quiet for a moment, a bit hesitant to continue, but an encouraging nod from Glimmer helped ease your nerves. You let out one last sigh.   
“I am dating.. Shadow W-weaver…”   
To say that the two girlfriends were shocked was an understatement, but on the other hand, the queen and her archer couldn’t stop squealing. The couple excitedly embraced you, hopping slightly.   
“Oh my gosh! This is amazing! Congrats!”  
“I can’t believe it, I’m so happy to hear this!” The couple showered you in energetic words of glee, while Catra and Adora stood and stared at the image being displayed before them.

“Woah woah woah, wait!” Catra blurted out, shaking her head and waving her hands.  
“You are dating Shadow Weaver. THE Shadow Weaver? The old woman who raised us?” She gestured between herself and Adora before continuing.  
“That Shadow Weaver?” You tried you wipe the amused grin off your face, but failed to do so. You nodded at the shocked feline.  
“Yeah… that Shadow Weaver.” The two girlfriends glanced at each other, both at a loss for words. The three of you watched them carefully, a bit nervous to hear what they had to say. Adora looked pointedly at Bow and Glimmer.   
“Wait, did you guys know?!” The archer and queen looked at each other before Glimmer nervously explained, “Well, we knew that y/n liked Shadow Weaver, but we didn’t know they had gotten together until today…”   
The three of you couldn’t quite read the girlfriend’s expressions, but they seemed to slowly be comprehending the situation.  
Catra spoke again after an uncomfortable bout of silence.  
“I… I think I speak for both Adora and I when I say…” She paused, making the anxiety in your stomach begin to rise.

You where aware that you had no right to hope that they’d be ok with this decision, but you wanted them to be anyway. You weren’t going to pretend that Shadow Weaver had always been a good person, but you couldn’t control how you felt.   
All you could do was be honest with the two in front of you and pray that they would one day come to terms with your decision. Catra cleared her throat and continued.   
“We never took you for a Milf lover but hey, you do you.” Your jaw dropped and you went silent as Adora couldn’t help but let out a snort. You started to exclaim, “Are you teaching Glimmer this-!”  
The Queen interrupted you excitedly and asked, “Did you guys fuck last night?!”  
You whipped your head to stare at her, shock evident on your face.   
“WHERE do you learn this shit?!” Everyone was laughing by now. Even you got in on it, having to wipe your eyes as a few stray tears gathered on your lashes.

By the time you had caught your breath and the hooting had died down a bit, both Adora and Catra were smiling. You gently beamed, saying,  
“So… you guys really don’t mind?” Adora let out an amused huff and said,  
“Nah. Don’t get us wrong, it’s totally weird, but honestly? It’s not the weirdest thing we’ve seen.” Catra gave a thumbs up and you felt relief flow through you.   
You guys began your walk to Dryl, chatting and laughing along the way. Sometimes they’d make jokes about you being into old ladies, but the teasing remarks made you giggle more than they offended you. You were not expecting such a positive outcome from your confession, but you were more than grateful to receive it. At some point, Glimmer blurted out, “Wait, did you tell my dad?”

A beat of silence.

“Shit.” They looked at you with hardly concealed smirks.   
“Well, uhhhh, that sounds like a problem that can be dealt with later.” You said quickly, changing the subject soon after. Catra snickered, and Adora let a few snorts out too. You guys continued on, ready for a fun day at the beach.

Later that day, you had finally worked up the courage to talk with Micah. It was after dinner and he was in his office writing on some papers. You assumed it had something to do with the general business of the kingdom, but you didn’t ask.   
Nervously, you stood at the door, looking down and fidgeting. You cleared your throat and glanced up to see Micah notice you at the door. He smiled, beckoning you in.  
“Hey kiddo, what can I do for you?” You let out an amused sigh.   
“Kiddo? I’m an adult, you know.”  
He laughed at your comment and shook his head.   
“I know, I know. But you gotta realize I’m never gonna stop thinking of you as my little Glimmer’s KID friend.” You rolled your eyes, but smirked.  
“Yeah whatever, old man.” You inhaled a deep breath and said, “Speaking of adults and being one and whatnot…” 

You walked in, easing yourself down onto the couch next to the king. He nodded, waiting for you to continue, but when you didn’t, his facial expression became one of concern. He moved his work aside from the table in front of him, leaning up away from it.  
“Y/n… is everything alright?” You let out a long breath and a bit of a nervous laugh.  
“Yeah, yeah- I’m fine. Just… promise me you won’t freak out?” He nodded, but asked, “You’re ok though, right?”   
You smiled and nodded. He visibly relaxed, leaning towards the table again and reaching for a cup of water.

In all honesty, you weren’t exactly sure what to say. Micah was like a dad to you, and although he’d sort of made amends with his old teacher, you couldn’t imagine him taking this too well. She was technically old enough to be his mom. Was she even considered a milf if she was old enough to be a grandmother...?  
You shook your head. You were getting off track and you needed your head clear for the conversation you were about to have. 

As the king raised the glass to his lips and tipped it up, you decided to just tell him the news.  
“Micah, I’m dating Shadow Weaver.”  
The reaction from the man next to you would’ve been hilarious if the situation were different.   
Suddenly, Micah spit out the water in his mouth, spraying it all over the coffee table in front of you both. He set down the cup and began coughing violently, placing a hand on his chest and the other on his knee to steady himself.   
You stayed silent, watching him with wide eyes. You couldn’t help being slightly entertained by the scene in front of you, but kept your composure.   
The king’s coughs soon died down and he was clearing what was left of the water out of his throat. He turned to face you.  
“You…” He blinked rapidly, a comically dumbfounded expression on his face.  
“... She’s older than me, kid.” You huffed out an amused laugh. “Yeah… yeah she is.”

To say that you both had a long and awkward talk would be quite the understatement, but it wasn’t bad. You did your best to help him understand your feelings towards the older woman, and was delighted to see he kept an open mind. He didn’t quite see what you saw, but slowly seemed to come around.   
You appreciated, and were even touched, to see that he worried about you. You couldn’t help thinking back to your parents. They didn’t care enough to notice, nor give a damn, when anything happened in your life. Knowing that Micah cared about you was a very nice change.

After an hour of talking and a few hugs here and there, you were able to leave the king’s office quite happy. You were satisfied with the day’s outcomes, excited for what was yet to come. As things seemed to fall perfectly into place, you never could have guessed that a certain piece of your past wasn’t ready to be done with you yet.


	21. Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Weaver receives a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there you lovely people! Ugh to say writer’s block hit me like a truck would be an UNDERSTATEMENT, but I’m excited to be writing about my favorite evil milf again! I hope you all like this chapter from SW’s perspective! Warning, a lil bit of angst! ;3

*snip* *snip* *snip*

Peace filled the stagnant air as Shadow Weaver busied herself with maintaining the garden. From the tall, winding vines to the small, chubby bushes, she made sure to take very good care of every leaf of beautiful greenery around her.  
She once only used the garden to distract herself from the boredom of being kept prisoner in the irritatingly bright and colorful kingdom, but it slowly became a hobby that, quite literally, grew on her.   
The darker hues of the plants that surrounded her reminded the sorceress of the frightzone, and although it wasn’t by any means a ‘home’, it was what made her feel familiar. Comfortable, even.

The calm activity had also convinced the queen that Shadow Weaver was harmless and she had excused the guards watching over the sorceress. The ebony haired woman didn’t complain, in fact, she couldn’t remember the last time she felt like she had a sense of privacy. Being in the horde meant always looking over your shoulder, and although she wasn’t quite welcomed in the castle, at least she felt safe.   
It was funny, really, that the only place she had ever felt safe was behind the walls of a kingdom that once wanted her dead. Some of the inhabitants still hated her, but she knew she was in no real danger.

Shadow Weaver sighed with content, carefully pulling a few ugly weeds from between herbs. Sure, horticulture was a fun and calming pastime, but now the older woman partook in it for a much different reason. She glanced down at a large patch of daisies and the thought of her girlfriend crossed her mind. She smiled, kneeling down and gently caressing the soft petals of the cheerful flower.   
She had come to realize that she took a special kind of pride in the dusky colored plants she grows. Seeing the look of wonder and fascination on the younger girl’s face had given Shadow Weaver an oddly strong push of motivation to maintain the garden even more so than ever before.

Shadow Weaver had found, much to her surprise, that her young girlfriend had really loved the color contrast of the plants. It was odd that someone such as her could like the garden that the sorceress had grown, but it was quite the breath of fresh air. Not many found beauty in that garden, nor in her...  
Shadow Weaver smiled gently and touched her mask. She never thought she’d find someone quite like y/n, but she was more than grateful that she had.

Shadow Weaver felt childish that an odd excitement fluttered in her stomach at the word ‘girlfriend’.   
She actually had a girlfriend, and not only that, she had a beautiful, intelligent, kind, and sweet girlfriend. Even now, the sorceress was still shocked and amazed that this could even happen to her.   
What shocked her further was the fact that y/n didn’t want to keep their relationship a secret. 

Shadow Weaver herself did not mind the hushed whispers of gossip that surrounded her wherever she went, she was actually used to it, but she knew that many others did not share her attitude.   
To no one’s surprise, the word of their romance had gotten around quickly. Even the other kingdoms knew about it within a week or so. Some people were disgusted, some were supportive, many were just in disbelief. Shadow Weaver was not surprised when she heard a guard muttering a joke to another about how “she had no clue that witch even had a heart.” To which the sorceress found herself amused.   
The last few days were quite interesting indeed, but as the week came to a close, the shock of the news thankfully seemed to wear off a bit.  
Soon enough it was quiet again, and the whispers that followed the raven-haired woman died back down to their usual volume.

Shadow Weaver stared down at the patch of white flowers, still holding one of the bulbs in her hand.   
She swiftly cut a daisy from the bush and set her scissors down. The older woman held the flower in her hand, unaware of the presence nearing behind her as she studied the beautiful plant.  
“Hello?” A small, light voice chirped from behind her.   
Shadow Weaver calmly looked over her shoulder to see a girl she’s never met before. Raising an eyebrow, the older woman stood up and turned to face her.  
“May I help you?” 

The girl smiled sweetly at her, but something about it seemed… off. Almost as if she were trying to measure the older woman with her eyes alone. It was enough to put the sorceress on edge, and that was saying something.   
The girl responded, “Hopefully. I heard that a friend of mine was living here. Her name’s y/n, have you seen her lately?”   
The girl was blonde with unnervingly green eyes. Eyes that reminded the older woman of a snake.   
Shadow Weaver kept a pleasantly cool facade, not trusting this stranger.   
“Yes, she lives here. No, I have not seen her recently.” The sorceress didn’t want this exchange to last longer than it needed to, but the girl spoke up again.   
“Ok, thank you. It’s just…” She let out a sigh and glanced away, a concerned expression painting itself over her wicked smile.  
“She’s been worrying us lately.”  
Shadow Weaver’s eyes narrowed in curiosity.  
“Us?”   
The blonde looked up and quickly clarified.   
“Her friends in class. Anyway, I was hoping to talk to her today because, well, she’s been acting weird lately.”

As much as the raven haired woman wanted to shoo this annoyingly soft-spoken outsider away, she was suddenly gripped by a slight sense of worry and irritablility. Had her dear little daisy really been acting off? She would surely have noticed… right?   
Shadow Weaver kept her body language and tone indifferent, so as not to let on the sudden concern she was feeling.   
“Weird? How so?” She tilted her head slightly, portraying curiosity to the other woman.   
The blonde’s face had a barely noticeable change, just a bit of a glint in her eye that let Shadow Weaver know that the other woman had gotten what she wanted. The older woman’s interest.

This girl was really pissing her off. 

Although the stranger’s face kept one of concern, Shadow Weaver knew something was wrong, but put that thought aside. All she cared about was her dear one. The blonde continued on.  
“Well… in class, she just seems so…” She started twisting a lock of her hair as she thought of the right words.   
“So… out of it. You know? She hardly talks anymore. She’s looks regretful and detached these days.” The younger woman looked off into the distance, her face carefully maintaining its melancholic expression.   
Shadow Weaver was shocked to hear this news. Had her girlfriend really been so upset lately? How could she have not noticed?   
Why had this stranger noticed first?  
A question burned in the sorceress’ chest that clawed its way up through her throat before she could stop it.   
“When did this behavior of her’s start?”

Had Shadow Weaver’d kept her focus and ignored her own worry, she may have caught the sudden change in atmosphere. Suddenly, the air that surrounded this stranger had shifted, a sadistic spark danced in her eyes.   
The blonde carefully guarded her expression, keeping her intentions hidden. She answered the question casually, an innocent lilt in her voice.   
“About a week or two ago. It was around the time we all had heard that she’d gotten a girlfriend. I was really happy for her at first, but then she started to get all gloomy and stuff.”  
Shadow Weaver was at a loss of words. The blonde continued, sowing doubt even deeper into the sorceress’ veins. Walking slowly past Shadow Weaver, the blonde casually continued.  
“I heard rumors that she was dating this old, evil hag. Can you believe that?” The blonde stated in disbelief.  
As she talked, she studied the dark roses in front of her, plucking one casually from the bush.  
“Why would she do that to herself? There are so many girls that are our age and are genuinely good people that would kill to date her. I just…” She let out a sigh, shaking her head and looking up at the tall woman.   
“I just don’t know why she’d set her standards so low. She deserves better.” 

Shadow Weaver stared at the younger girl, many thoughts swirling painfully in her head. The girl stared back at the older woman and scratched the back of her head sheepishly.  
“Sorry to dump all this on you. I’m just worried about my friend. Look, I gotta go, but can you let y/n know that I wanna talk to her? Thanks!” The stranger carelessly began plucking the petals from the stolen rose as she walked away.  
The sorceress stood there, alone, for a long while, trying to process everything she had just heard. Each word felt like a stab to the gut.  
Suddenly, her throat felt dry and her legs felt like stone. She stared down at the daisy in her hand. Despite being so small and light, it felt like a hundred pound weight in her arms. She let it drop to the ground, the inaudible *thud* booming in her ears. 

Shadow Weaver replayed the interaction in her head on a painful loop. She felt waves of confusion lapping at her feet. Every single detail about the blonde girl she had met today screamed that she was not to be trusted. On the other hand, she seemed so oddly genuine that it left an unsettling feeling in the sorceress’ stomach.   
For the first time in her life, Shadow Weaver had no clue wether or not the stranger was telling the truth. As much as she wanted to believe that the blonde was lying, she couldn’t ignore the possibility that she was being honest.   
The raven-haired woman’s chest clenched at the idea. If it were all true, then that would mean that her little daisy was miserable with the older woman. 

Shadow Weaver walked to the gazebo in a haze, squinting at the many weaving plants around her. When she got there, she silently sat down, inhaling a shuddering breath that felt like nails and tasted as bitter as poison.


	22. The beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Weaver has been distant lately, but thank goodness your best friend Glimmer is there for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I am SO SO SO sorry my story has been so slow to get out. I just started college (YAY!) so things have been crazy busy. Well, for anyone still reading, thank you so much for doing so! And thank you to anyone had read my story, even if it was only for a little bit! You are all so beautiful!

“Have you noticed anything… weird about Shadow Weaver?”   
Glimmer looks up to return your gaze. The two of you were sitting on the beach of Mystacor, enjoying the sun. It was Glimmer’s idea, seeing as you’ve been slightly uptight for the last few days, although she wasn’t sure why until now. 

For awhile now, you’ve noticed a few things about the sorceress that had begun to confuse you. It felt like she was distancing herself from you, with both her words and actions. You’d hinted a few times that you’d wanted a kiss or some other form of affection from the older woman, only for her to either not take the bait or to change the subject. In the beginning, you’d thought she just didn’t realize you were flirting with her, but then it became quite obvious that she was completely dodging your advances.   
You wanted to respect her wishes, so you’d stopped insinuating that you wanted physical attention, but she still seemed to be keeping you at arm’s length.

You’d be trying to talk to her and get her to actually engage in conversation, but her responses where short and clipped. She no longer flirted with you nor seemed interested in any chats that didn’t pertain to your studies. Any and all pet names she’d given you had seemed to vanish, which really put you on edge.   
She seemed determined to treat you as an acquaintance at most. All humor and warmth had gone from her voice. As bad as this all was, the worst part of it was the fact that she no longer seemed to really look at you.   
Her eyes were always trained on her garden or the spells she would teach you. Whenever she did glance your way, it seemed like she were staring out a window. You felt like a ghost in her presence, and although you’d never admit it, it was beginning to hurt like hell.

Oddly enough, Shadow Weaver wasn’t the only one acting off lately. School had been difficult lately for you, and it was starting to freak you out. To your surprise and relief, Malorie had been keeping her distance from you. She wouldn’t approach or talk to you at all, which made you happy at first, but then you noticed something unnerving.   
She’d started watching you. During school, you’d feel the hairs on your neck stand up as her eyes fixated on you. At first, she tried to at least hide it a bit. She’d glance away when you started looking around to see who was unnerving you, but that soon changed. Nowadays, she just kept unwavering eye contact, even when you caught her. You could only hold her gaze for a few moments before you became too uncomfortable and would look away. 

You had tried to ignore it, but it was constant. You began feeling upset, and although you wanted to tell Castaspella about it, you didn’t. What could she even do? All you could say was that your ex was looking at you. It would be a waste of time to even bring it up.  
It was frustrating and creepy to see the blondes eyes everywhere you went, and although it could’ve been your imagination, you could swear you’d catch her smirking at you from time to time.

This whole situation was messing with your head, but all you could hope for right now was some comfort from your best friend. The cloudy waves gently flowed over the sand of the quiet beach as Glimmer scratched her chin in thought, contemplating your question. The queen’s eyebrows knit together as she answered you.  
“Yeah, I think so. She seems a bit more… sinister than usual.” You smiled at her attempt at a joke, lightly punching her arm. She let out a small huff, but added, “No, but really, what’s going on between you two? Did you guys get into a fight?”

You frowned at the sand beneath your feet, drawing your knees up to your chest. You started poking at the soft, tan earth, shaking your head.   
“No. Well, at least, not that I know of. She’s been avoiding me, I think. At first I thought I was being paranoid, but now?” You shrugged and looked back at Glimmer. “Am I imagining it?”

The shorter girl put her hand on your shoulder, crossing her legs and leaning in comfortably.   
“No, I see it too. She’s, somehow, quieter lately. She hardly even tries messing with people anymore, which is definitely weird. Have you tried talking to her about it?”   
You let out an exasperated sigh and said, “Only a hundred times or so. I have no idea what I did to upset her. It’s not like I can just corner, trap, and demand answers from her.”   
Your shoulders drooped and you continued poking at the sand. Glimmer looked thoughtful for a second, staying silent for a moment, before a small, mischievous grin bloomed on her lips.   
“Why not?”   
“Huh?”

You matched her gaze, a confused look on your face. She smirked and explained further.  
“Well, why not corner, trap, and demand answers from her? She kinda deserves it.”   
At first, you looked at the pink haired girl, slightly baffled at her words. When you didn’t say anything back, her tone took a slightly excited turn.  
“Come on, she’s an evil sorceress-“  
“Was.”  
“-Was an evil sorceress who had done her fair share of, well, evil stuff. What’s wrong with roughing her up a bit?”

You let out a laugh of disbelief and slight astonishment at Glimmers suggestion.   
“I can’t just ‘rough her up a bit’. She’s my girlfriend, and I’m pretty sure that forcing her into a conversation is stepping over some sort of line.”   
Glimmer rolled her eyes and stood up. Putting her hands on her hips, she said, “That woman lost the ‘respect for her lines’ the minute she decided that ignoring you was an option.” The Queen offered you a hand and you took it, standing up as well. She added, “Relationships are a conversation, and both sides need to speak and be heard.” You smiled gently at that, appreciating her words.  
“You’re right. If she won’t listen, I’ll make her listen. I deserve answers, and I will get them.” Glimmer beamed and excitedly exclaimed, “That's the spirit! Now come on, I’ve got a plan!”

The queen teleported the two of you back to the castle and into her room. She started looking through spell books, searching for a certain enchantment while she explained her plan to you. It definitely sounded ridiculous at first, but kind of fun too. Although there were probably much better ways of getting Shadow Weaver to have an actual conversation with you, you were impatient and this plan would definitely draw the answers out of her.   
Once glimmer found the spell she was looking for, she handed you the book. As you read through the steps, you said, “Well, if we want this plan to work, I will definitely need this.”   
Glimmer smiled and crossed her arms, “Kinda figured. No offense or anything, but that woman used to work in the horde.”   
You laughed and said, “None taken.”  
“So, when do you want to do this?”  
You didn’t have to think long at all, glancing out the window to see the sun setting.  
“Why wait? Let’s do this.”  
Glimmer squeaked excitedly and wrapped an arm around you.   
“Let’s go catch you a milf!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! More chapters to come as time permits!


End file.
